Past Mistakes
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Lucas and Skye are living out in the jungle. Will Skye find out that Lucas is keeping secrets from her? Are they safe from the Sixers? Will Mira follow through with her threat? Who else is trying to track them down? Sequel to Forgiving You. Lucket.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back. I have finally managed to get this story started. As I said in the summary it is the sequel to Forgiving You so if you haven't already read that go over and read it and give me lots of reviews :) I probably won't be updating this story as often as I did with FY because of the silly time consuming thing known as uni but I will try to get at least one chapter out per week, preferably more. Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Terra Nova but if Fox doesn't want it any more and wants to give it to me I would be more than happy to adopt it.

* * *

><p>"Morning sexy,"<p>

Lucas opened his eyes to spy Skye straddling him, her fingers tracing patterns up and down his naked chest. Lucas moaned slightly as he woke up properly.

"It's about time you woke up." She said. Lucas looked up at the woman on top of him, grinning as he saw the seductive smile on her face.

"Well this is a good way to wake up," he said in a husky voice.

"I can make it better," Skye replied in a seductive tone before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

Lucas kissed her back passionately as he slid his hands down her body before settling them on her hips, holding her against him. Skye moved her hips, smirking against his lips as he moaned. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling him shiver under her touch. His skin tingled at her touch, awakening him. Lucas hastily flipped Skye over, now fully awake. He broke away from the kiss to study her. She lay beneath his, chest heaving, eyes hungry with desire. She wore his shirt with only a few buttons done up, it hung open at the top, exposing part of her chest. Lucas moved his hands to her legs, sliding them up her thighs slowly, watching the way her breath hitched in anticipation. His hands travelled up towards the hem of her shirt which strictly speaking was his shirt but Lucas had no problem with her using it in times like these. She made quite a sight sitting atop of him in his clothing and Lucas was happy for her to borrow his shirt whenever she liked. Lucas was nothing if not generous when it came to Skye.

Lucas continued moving his hands up her legs, moaning when he realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked down at her face, her expression was innocent yet suggestive, she was well aware of the effect that she had on him. Lucas leant down to kiss along her jaw, turning his attention back tending to Skye. His hands moved up to undo the two buttons that held her shirt closed. His hands slowly pulled the two sides of the shirt apart, revealing her gradually, his fingertips gently grazing her skin. Skye sat up slightly, allowing Lucas to push his shirt back over her shoulders, leaving her laid out naked before him.

"So beautiful Bucket," he whispered, entranced by the sight before him.

"I love you Lucas," she murmured as she looked up at him, moving her hands over his shoulders before running them back down his chest.

"I love you too Bucket," he replied softly, the love and adoration obvious in his eyes. Skye's hands travelled lower to the waistband of Lucas' pants. Her hands slipped inside his pants, stroking him gently.

"Then show me," she whispered in a seductive tone as her other hand moved to slide Lucas' pants down his hips.

Lucas wasted no time at all in showing Skye exactly how much he loved her. He assisted in removing his pants, pushing Skye gently back against the bed before entering her slowly. Then his lips were against hers in a searing passionate kiss, pouring everything he felt into it. Tongues danced and hands roamed as Lucas pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back into her, causing Skye to moan against his lips. She wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist, pulling him closer to her, revelling in the feeling of having him inside her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, his hands gripped at her hips. Soon Skye and Lucas climaxed simultaneously, calling out each other's names as they came before slumping back against the bed.

"Well that was a good way to wake up," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Maybe I'll have to wake you up more often," Skye replied in a suggestive tone.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Skye, pulling her close to him. They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Lucas decided that he had to get up. He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and walking across the room, picking up with clothes from where they littered the floor. He dressed himself before looking out the window at the rising sun. He calculated that there was about ten hours of daylight left, he knew that he would have to move fast. He looked back over at the bed to see Skye lying peacefully where he had left her.

"Come on Bucket," he said in an almost lecturing tone. "Get up, we leave in ten minutes." Skye sighed and pushed herself up off the bed before gathering her clothes and dressing.

"Do we have to go?" she asked, almost sounding like a whiny child.

"Yes Bucket, we do have to go," he chastitised.

"But we've only been here a week," she replied, pouting slightly.

"It's been too long Bucket, we have to go," Lucas answered, his words coming out a little harsher than he intended. This seemed to quieten Skye. She stopped her arguing and stood up before walking over to Lucas. She looked up at him, her eyes conveying an apology. Lucas sighed and leant his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn't mean to snap at her, he had seen something change in her when he did, some dark thoughts seemed to cloud her mind, saddening her, leading her to seek comfort from him.

"Are you all packed?" he asked in a much softer tone.

"Mhmm," she murmured in reply. Lucas brought his lips to hers in a short and sweet kiss.

"Then let's go," he replied. Together they walked over to the door to grab their bags. Lucas took one last glance around the room, checking to see if there was anything left to indicate that they had been there. Once he was satisfied that there was no sign that they had stayed there they made their way out of the shelter and set off through the jungle, they had a long walk ahead of them.

The first couple of hours of their walk were spent in relative silence. To many people it all looked the same out in the jungle, it was just a mass of trees, rocks and water but Skye's time outside the gate coupled with her survival training had taught her to be observant, to notice the difference in the tree out in the jungle. To her it wasn't a mass of trees, each tree was an individual yet she could have sworn that she had already passed a tree that loomed up ahead on the right.

"Are we lost?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"No we're not lost," Lucas scoffed as if this was the silliest idea in the world.

"Well that's the second time we've passed that tree," she argued, gesturing towards the tree.

"We're just taking a detour," Lucas replied. "Just doubling back, covering our tracks." Skye raised her eyebrows but didn't question him.

They continued walking along in silence until they reached a stream that ran across their path, it was shallow, simple enough to cross yet Lucas held Skye back when she went to cross it. He held her arm, preventing her from stepping into the water. He glanced down at the mud on the bank, looking at the tracks of a small dinosaur that had run across the river.

"We can't cross here," He said, glancing around to look for other options.

"I'm not afraid of a little mud," she laughed.

"We'll leave footprints Bucket," he replied in a patronising tone. He stood there for a moment, running through everything that he knew about this part of the jungle in his mind. "We can cross about one click north of here," he said before starting off in the direction he had indicated. Skye followed along behind him.

Skye stepped on a slightly unstable piece of ground and found herself losing her footing and falling down as the ground below her feet collapsed into the river. She clutched at the ground to stop herself from falling into the water yet she couldn't save herself before her foot sank into the mud. She pulled herself back to her feet as Lucas spun around, his eyes immediately found the footprint in the mud.

"You need to learn to be more careful Bucket," he sighed, walking past her and crouching down next to the river on the dry ground. He reached out to where Skye had left a footprint and smoothed the mud over it. Once he was satisfied that all the evidence was gone he rinsed his hand in the river and stood back up before turning and continuing on his walk.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking," Skye replied sarcastically, slightly annoyed that he had just ignored her. Lucas stopped and closed his eyes, sighing deeply, trying to calm himself. He turned around to look at Skye. He was doing exactly what he had told himself that he wasn't going to do, he couldn't take his stress out on Skye.

"I'm sorry," He replied softly.

Skye knew that there was something not quite right about Lucas. He had been like this ever since they had left the Sixer's camp. He was different, gone was the carefree man who had taken her through the jungle showing her his favourite places. He was instead replaced by a man who was paranoid. He ensured that they moved to a different shelter every week and he was almost obsessive compulsive about ensuring that they left no evidence of where they had been. She knew that there was something different about Lucas but she couldn't help wondering if this was perhaps the real Lucas. The honeymoon period was over and maybe, just maybe this was the real Lucas that was starting to emerge.

After this Lucas seemed to make more of an effort to be caring towards her. He reached out to take her hand and together they made their way upstream towards the crossing. The crossing, it turned out was just a bunch of rocks across the river but they managed to cross without leaving any footprints and for that Lucas was grateful.

Things had been tense for Lucas for the last few weeks. Mira's threat worried him. Mira wasn't the sort to give up easily, if she threatened you she meant it. There wasn't a day since that had left the Sixer's camp that Lucas hadn't gone over the words of Mira's note.

_We're watching you_

_We'll be back_

_Keep an eye on your precious Bucket. _

The words haunted him. He hadn't seen Mira or any of the other Sixers since he had left but he knew that that didn't mean that they weren't around. So Lucas made sure that he never stayed too long in once place, he ensured that they left no evidence wherever they went and he made sure that Skye never went too far away from him, he couldn't risk letting the Sixers get her. Skye was still unaware of Mira's threat and Lucas planned to keep it that way, he didn't want her to worry. He would keep her safe no matter what the cost.

They continued walking through the jungle together. Lucas was eager to make it to their next shelter before dark so he set a crushing pace. Skye didn't complain despite the burning in her legs. Lucas still had that distracted and stressed look on his face and Skye knew better than to push him at that moment.

Suddenly they heard the sound of leaves crunching and a branch snapping. Lucas jumped into action, grabbing Skye and pulling her down into the undergrowth, crouching down and wrapping his arms around her.

"What..." Skye began before Lucas clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her, his eyes warning her to keep quiet.

Skye's heart thudded in her chest as she crouched there hidden. Part of what had her heart racing was the fear of the unknown thing out there and what it might do if it found them but the other reason was Lucas' close proximity. Even after all the weeks that Skye had spent out in the jungle alone with him he still had the power to take her breath away, to make her weak at the knees, and to make her heart race.

Lucas felt it too. He looked into her eyes and was instantly captivated. His glance was questioning, asking if Skye would keep quiet. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, satisfied that she wouldn't give away their location. They continued staring into each other's eyes, both lost in the other's gaze. Skye was about to close the gap between them when Lucas suddenly turned his head back towards the direction where they had first heard the noise. The moment was over.

"I think its safe now," Lucas said softly before standing up and reaching his hand out to Skye to help her to her feet.

"Slasher?" Skye questioned as she stood up.

"Something like that," Lucas lied, knowing that it was most definitely not a dinosaur of any sort. With that they set off on the rest of their journey to their new temporary home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me, and thanks to everyone who alerted and favourited it. Anyway I won't ramble on, here's chapter two, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Skye managed to make it to their destination before nightfall without anymore complications. This week's home was a small cave near a waterfall. Being near the waterfall reminded Skye of being back at Snakehead falls and all the time she had spent there with Lucas as well as all the times that she had visited it before she knew him. Truth be told she missed the days that she had spent there with Lucas, as well as the ones at the abandoned Sixer's camp, especially the ones at the Sixer's camp. Lucas just wasn't the same these days.<p>

The cave that was their home for the week was simple yet cosy. Lucas had spent some time there a few years ago and some of his belongings still remained there. There was a small mattress stuffed with leaves and ferns along with a couple of blankets. It was simple yet they would be comfortable enough, although it made some of Lucas' other shelters that Skye had stayed in seem quite luxurious, not to mention Terra Nova. Terra Nova was the epitome of decadence compared to this yet Skye wouldn't trade it for anything, she wouldn't give Lucas up for anything.

Lucas set about gathering firewood for the night, it was nearing winter and it could get very cold at night. He returned to the cave to find that Skye wasn't there. He dropped the firewood and ran out of the cave, fearing the worst. It was the Sixers, Lucas had guessed that they were following, the noise that he had heard on the way there had been no slasher, a slasher wouldn't have been that careless when stalking its prey, it was definitely a human. They were being followed.

Lucas stopped outside the cave, looking for a sign to which way Skye had gone, there was nothing. He took a chance and turned left towards the river. He hadn't run for long when he arrived at the river. He spotted a lone figure by the river and sighed with relief.

"Bucket," he murmured. Skye turned around and looked up at his voice. "You can't just run off like that, I was worried." Skye stood up and walked over to Lucas, her face softening as she took in the worried expression on his face.

"Promise me you won't run off again without telling again," he said in a soft voice, taking Skye's face in his hands and staring deep into her eyes. Skye couldn't help feeling that he was over reacting. "Promise me Bucket," he begged.

"I promise," she replied, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the worry that was evident on his face. This seemed to satisfy Lucas, he seemed to visibly relax at her words. Skye stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to Lucas' for a chaste kiss.

"Come on Bucket," he said. "Let's go back to the cave."

Lucas took Skye's hand and led her back to the cave. Some of the worry seemed to have disappeared from Lucas yet he was still stressed. They weren't out of the woods yet, the threat of the Sixers was still there. They weren't safe yet.

Later that night long after the sun had set Lucas lay awake cradling a sleeping Skye in his arms. He couldn't sleep, he was still on edge. He couldn't help feeling that the Sixers were still out there, following him, just waiting for him to slip up. He lay there for hours holding Skye close, gently stroking her hair while listening to the soft sound of her breathing mixing with the sound of the water crashing over the waterfall in the background along with the occasional distant roar of a carno. Eventually he was lulled into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a time where he could live happily with Skye without the constant fear of the Sixers. Together they slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the world around them and the dangers out there. They may have been unaware of the danger that lurked nearby but that didn't mean that they were safe from it.

* * *

><p>The sun rose early the next morning, casting a faint glow around the cave, causing Lucas to wake up. He rolled over, noticing the empty space next to him. He sat up quickly, his panic from the previous night instantly returning. He jumped up, not bothering with shoes, right then his brain was a mess, there were too many thoughts running through his head. Thoughts of Skye kidnapped by the Sixers, Skye being tortured of worse, Skye standing there dead with Mira standing over her, a proud smirk on her face.<p>

Lucas ran faster, ignoring the harsh ground that hurt his feet. He found himself back at the same part of the river where he had found her the previous day. He glanced around, searching for her. She was nowhere to be found. Then he noticed a pile of clothes sitting on a rock near the river. They were Skye's clothes. Lucas' mind raced with all the horrible possibilities of why Skye's clothes were there. If the Sixers had touched her he would personally kill each and every one of them in the most brutal way possible. If they had done anything to his Bucket he would make sure that they paid for it.

Suddenly the sound of something surfacing from the water caught Lucas' attention. He spun around to see Skye standing in the water, her head and bare shoulders the only things visible above the water.

"Bucket," he gasped, his expression a mixture of relief and anger.

"Care to join me?" Skye asked in a suggestive tone.

"You said you wouldn't run off like that again without telling me," he accused, his anger causing him to ignore her words. "You promised me."

"I didn't want to wake you," she replied, feeling guilty for causing him to worry, "Come on, swim with me, everything's alright, I'm safe, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you."

Neither of them really believed Skye's words but Lucas had to admit that she had a point. She was perfectly safe and standing there naked in front of him. In the end temptation won out and Lucas stripped off his clothes before diving into the water, pushing the anger and worry out of his mind. He swam under the water towards Skye, surfacing behind her. He moved his hands to her hips, turning her around to face him. Skye brought her hands up to cup his face before kissing him softly.

"You look worried," she said as she broke the kiss. "Let me make it better."

With that she brought her lips back to his, winding her fingers through his hair and she deepened the kiss. Lucas pulled her closer to him as Skye wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the feel of his strong body pressed up against hers. Lucas trailed his hands down to the top of her legs, supporting her while tracing patterns over her thighs, his fingers light and teasing causing her skin to tingle under his touch. Skye moved her hands to Lucas' chest, running them down to his stomach, her nails scratching slightly, her touch leaving a hot trail proving to be a delicious contrast to the cool water.

Lucas stepped backwards, bringing Skye with him. They moved backwards under the spray of the waterfall, feeling the water cascading down on them briefly before they stepped out of the spray and into the space between the rocks and the curtain of water. Lucas broke the kiss before spinning them around and pressing Skye up against the rock.

Skye watched the way that the water trailed down his face, entranced by the sight before her. It dripped off his hair before running down his forehead towards his eyes, collecting on his eyelashes before falling drop by drop, running down his cheeks and along his strong jaw before dripping down onto his chest, running down the planes of his chest then mixing with the water that they stood in.

Skye's eyes followed a particular drop of water as it travelled along the side of his jaw and down his neck. Skye couldn't stop herself from reaching out to place a gently kiss to his collarbone, her tongue flicking out to catch the drop of water. Lucas' eyes flickered shut as Skye continued pressing gentle kisses along his collarbone, tasting the way that the cool water mixed with his flesh. Her hands moved down his body, dipping beneath the water. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft before beginning to stroke him. Her hand moved in long hard strokes causing Lucas to moan.

Lucas moved his hands to the side of Skye's face, bringing her head up to face him before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He moved his hands down to grab Skye's wrists, stilling her hands before moving them up and placing them on his chest. Lucas needed her then. He lined himself up at her entrance before pushing into her, slowly filling her inch by inch.

Skye moaned at the feel of him inside her as her hands slid over his shoulders to his back. They were lost in their own world, oblivious to everything else going on around them, hidden from the outside world by the curtain of water, or so they thought. But there rest of the world was the last thing on their minds at that moment. Skye was proving to be a very good distraction, causing Lucas to temporarily forget his worries

With one final thrust Lucas sent Skye over the edge, simultaneously reaching his own climax. Skye's nails dug into his shoulders before her head dropped down onto his shoulder as her grip on him relaxed. She gently pressed her lips against his shoulder as they both fought to catch their breath, distractions could be very exhausting. The sound of Skye's stomach rumbling brought them back to reality.

"Breakfast?" he suggested. Skye nodded before reluctantly slipping out of his arms and ducking under the water, emerging on the other side of the waterfall. Lucas followed, breaking through the sheet of water. Once again drops of water clung to his hair and ran down his face. Skye had to stop herself from staring.

"Race you back," she said mischievously before ducking back under the water and letting her competitive streak distract her from the sight of the water trailing down Lucas' naked body, knowing that without a distraction she would have pushed him back through the curtain of water up against the rock face before having her way with him, again. That man was her weakness.

After a few seconds Lucas swam after Skye. Skye climbed out of the water first, having had a head start. Lucas emerged seconds later. He pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his clothes. As he picked up his clothes he noticed a piece of paper fall to the ground.

"I won," Skye teased as she gathered her clothes. She sounded quiet and distant to Lucas whose full attention was on the slip of paper. Lucas bent down to pick it up. He turned it over before glancing at the words that were written there.

_Enjoy your morning swim?_

_Next time you might want to choose a more secretive place._

_Enjoy it while you can. _

"Lucas? Lucas?" Skye called softly as she walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm, bringing him back to the present. "Is everything alright?"

Lucas closed his hand around the note, hiding it from Skye. He looked up into the distance, his eyes glazed over as his mind processed this latest information. The Sixers were definitely around. He had suspected as much but the note just proved it. Lucas looked up to see a worried look on Skye's face.

"It's alright Bucket, everything's alright," he said in a soothing tone. He leaned forwards, gently stroking her cheek while pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, we have to get back to the cave. We leave today."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is just a little filler but I should have chapter four up in the next few days. As always I would love to hear what you think of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>"Wait tell me again why we are moving less than 24 hours after we got here," Skye said as she followed Lucas around the cave as he gathered up their belongings.<p>

"I told you before," Lucas replied in an exasperated tone. "We have to leave tonight."

"But why?" Skye continued.

"Because I said so!" he yelled. Lucas spun around and saw the hurt expression on Skye's face. He brought his face into his hands, mentally cursing himself for losing his temper, sighing as he did so.

"Bucket," he began, trying to explain.

"Don't," she replied, wiping at her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. "Just don't." With that she turned and made her way towards the cave entrance.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Lucas asked in a harsh tone, forgetting his previous promise to control his temper. Right then he had other things to worry about at that moment, like stopping Skye from wandering off when the Sixers were around. It was Mira who had left the note, he was sure of it. He recognised her handwriting, it matched the writing on the first note that he had received.

"I'm going out," Skye replied huffily. "You can't stop me. Don't try and follow me."

Lucas sighed again. He didn't want Skye out there by herself but he knew that if he tried to stop her she wouldn't take it well. The more he tried to control her the more she would pull away. So he watched as she walked out of the cave, hoping that the Sixers weren't watching. He had to finish packing, the sooner he finished that the sooner he could go and get Skye and leave this place.

Skye stumbled through the forest, not quite sure where she was going. She hastily wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to fall. Lucas was changing, he was turning back into his old self, snapping at a second's notice. Skye just wanted things to go back to the way they were, back when they were happy. Sure there were moments of happiness but the moments filled with stress and anger were becoming more and more frequent. Skye wasn't quite sure what was causing Lucas to act that way, all she knew was that she wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry Lucas that day.

Meanwhile Lucas had finished gathering their belongings; it had taken him less than five minutes. Having only been there for less than a day they were already mostly packed. Now all that remained was for Lucas to find Skye so that they could leave. He didn't like the thought of her being out there alone, especially after receiving the last note. The last note had confirmed his suspicions, the Sixers were still out there, they hadn't given up and they were still following him and they were still prepared to use his Bucket to get to him. He couldn't let them get to her, he had to find her and get her out of there as soon as possible and he had to do it without making her even more upset with him. He had seen the look of hurt on her face when she had walked out, he had hurt her with his anger. Lucas knew that he had to find her and make it right.

Lucas didn't have to walk far before he spotted Skye sitting o a log, her head in her hands, her body shaking slightly with the occasional sob. Lucas immediately felt guilty, an emotion that many had said he was incapable of. He hadn't meant to make her upset, he was just stressed, stressed about but the Sixers. When he got stressed he got angry and he would take him anger out on whoever was closest to him, in this case it was Skye. She didn't deserve it but when he got angry his anger would consume him, blind him to everything else. He knew that he had to learn to control his temper, for Skye's sake.

He sat down on the log next to Skye, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him, praying that she wouldn't pull away from him. Skye looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. There was an almost desperate look in her eyes, almost as if she was begging him to understand, to help her. At that moment Lucas knew that this wasn't just about his temper.

"It's been a month," Skye said as the tears slid down her face. "It's been a month since she died."

Lucas instantly knew what she was talking about, he couldn't believe that it had been a month since Deb had passed away. In some ways it felt like just yesterday yet at the same time it felt like just yesterday that Lucas had helped Skye sneak into Terra Nova. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that, he couldn't believe that he had let his stress distract him from Skye and the pain that she was obviously feeling. Lucas pulled Skye into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as she cried into his chest, rocking her gently. After a few minutes the tears finally subsided.

"I tried to distract myself," Skye began as she tilted her head to look at him. "And it worked for a while, but then something would happen and everything, all the pain, all the hurt, it would just..."

"Resurface," Lucas finished knowingly. "You think that you're free from it all then something sets you off and it brings it all back." Skye nodded.

"I just want to escape from it all," she continued "I just want to forget."

"No," Lucas objected, gently brushing the stray hair away from her eyes. "Don't forget, don't ever forget. Hold onto all the memories you have, think of all the good times you spent together but don't forget, don't ever forget."

"There was this one time," Skye began, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It was just after we had gone through the portal. It was our first night in Terra Nova, it was just us, Dad had to go and do the night patrol, there weren't as many soldiers back then and so they all worked a lot. I woke up in the middle of the night to find her huddled up on the sofa listening to the sound of a carno roaring. She looked scared." A small smile began to spread onto Skye's face as she remembered. "I told her that I would protect her from all of the dinosaurs out there. She laughed and told me that the dinosaurs should be very scared because she had the toughest body guard ever. I sat up all night with her, making sure that none of the dinosaurs tried to get her."

"I remember that story," Lucas replied. Skye looked up at him in surprise. "Deb and I used to talk back at the Sixer's camp. She used to tell me stories about you."

"Really?" asked Skye as she raised her eyebrows at him. Lucas nodded.

"We used to talk a lot. She was the only person there who would talk to me about anything other than the portal," he replied. "She was the only person there who actually seemed to enjoy talking to me. She was the only one there who seemed to think that I was more than just a machine designed to fix the portal. I enjoyed our conversations."

Skye sighed and leaned back against Lucas' chest, thinking of all the memories, the bad and the good. It hurt her to think of her mother, to know that she would never be able to see her again but at the same time the memories were comforting. They reminded Skye of a time when everything was simpler, less complicated.

"Does it get easier?" Skye asked, already knowing the answer yet desperately wanting Lucas to tell her otherwise.

"No," he replied truthfully. "It doesn't get easier, but you learn to live with it, to exist despite the pain to get on with other things."

"If only it was that easy," Skye sighed as she leaned back into Lucas' chest.

"You have me," Lucas reminded as he held her tighter. "And I love you."

At that moment Lucas made a decision. He would do what it took to keep Skye safe and make her happy. He would keep her safe from the Sixers and he would learn to control his temper. They sat there like that, comforted by each other's embrace, both thinking of everything they had lost, everyone that they had lost in their lives. Once the sun was high in the sky Lucas decided that he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to get Skye out of there before the Sixers found them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of your reviews. I should have the next chapter up soon although I have just started another fic which is stealing a lot of my time, just because I don't already have enough things to do. Please review, I love to hear what you think. I'm also thinking of writing a oneshot about Lucas talking to Skye's mother like he mentioned in the last chapter. Would anyone be interested in reading that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>The journey to the next shelter was relatively short however it was made longer by Lucas' insistence of doubling back all the time. He wanted to make sure that they lost their little tag along. Lucas was running out of places to hide. He had made many little homes during his time alone in the jungle yet he was running out of places to go. He knew that he would have to go back to some of the places that he had already taken Skye to or build a new shelter. The former would involve a long journey, he couldn't use any of the shelter that he had used recently and the latter could take a few days, weeks even and Lucas knew that he couldn't stay in one place for that long. He just wished that he had a safe place to take Skye. He was nearing an uncharted area of the jungle, he had never been there before, he didn't want to take Skye there without knowing what sort of danger was there. The other alternative was the Badlands, the place where the Phoenix Group has run off to. Lucas knew that no good could come from going there. He was being pushed into a corner, he was running out of places to hide.<p>

Today's shelter was in a tree at the top of a cliff, it was of favourite of Lucas' as he could see in all directions. It allowed him to see anyone who approached. Skye decided that it was one of her favourite shelters too. She was fascinated by the view. The trees stretched out for miles and miles. All she could see was miles and miles of treetops. This thought fascinated her yet at the same time it caused a twinge of sadness. It reminded her of how deep in the jungle she was, it reminded her of how far away from Terra Nova she really was.

Skye turned around and stepped away from the edge of the shelter where she had been looking out at the sea of leaves. A yawn escaped her lips as she walked back over to Lucas. She was physically exhausted and mentally drained after her long day. She was nearly asleep on her feet despite the fact that the sky was only just beginning to darken. She stopped just in front of Lucas, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her eyes flickered shut as she fought the battle to stay awake before finally giving in.

"I'm going to sleep," she murmured into Lucas' chest. "Are you going to join me?"

"I will soon Bucket," he replied.

The truth was that Lucas had no intention of going to sleep that night. He was going to stay awake and watch in case the Sixers decided to turn up. He wouldn't let them get the upper hand this time, he was waiting for them. Lucas sat down, leaning back against the tree trunk and looking out at the ground below. He found himself noticing that the floor was surprisingly comfortable, it was lucky, he would be there for a while.

Skye lay in the bed, tossing and turning. Despite her tired state sleep would not claim her. After lying there for a few hours Skye finally gave in and climbed out of bed before walking over to Lucas. Lucas glanced up as he heard her approaching. Skye said nothing as she sat down next to him. Lucas wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him, using his chest as a pillow. She sighed quietly as she relaxed into his arms his arms before letting her eyes shut as sleep claimed her. Lucas held her tight, watching as her chest gently rose and fell with her soft breathing. Lucas found himself relaxing as he held her, his stress was disappearing, his problems seemed less significant, everything was alright as long as he had Skye in his arms. Lucas allowed his eyes to drift shut, it was only for a moment, he wasn't going to fall asleep.

The sound of footsteps brought Lucas out of his slumber. His eyes were open in a flash as he silently cursed himself for dropping his guard. Lucas heard a noise again and his arms instantly tightened around Skye. He glanced up and saw a hand on the edge of the shelter which quickly disappeared down the ladder. Lucas gently untangled himself from Skye before rushing over to the ladder. The hand was gone, along with the body that went with it. It had been Mira, there was no doubt about it.

Lucas bent down and grabbed the rope ladder before pulling it up the tree. He had been stupid and careless to leave the ladder there, he couldn't afford to make mistakes like that when it came to Skye. As Lucas pulled the ladder up he noticed a slip of paper sitting there, a note, Mira's reason for turning up there. Lucas picked the note up and read the words that were scrawled across the paper.

_You underestimate us. _

_I'm running out of patience. _

Lucas clenched his fists, furious that Mira had found him once again. She always seemed to be two steps ahead of him. It was crazy, he was the genius yet Mira was outsmarting him. There had to be a way that Mira was finding out where they were. It was unlikely that she had followed them there, Lucas was always adamant that he covered his tracks, there had to be another way that Mira was finding him.

Skye whimpered slightly in her sleep, causing Lucas to return his attention to her. She had slumped against the ground without him there to support her. Lucas could see the goose bumps on her arms caused by the cold night air assaulting her skin. He walked back over to her, picking her up and carrying her back over to the bed. He gently lay Skye down on the bed and climbed in next to her before he pulled a blanket over them, protecting them from the night air. He had one arm around her, his thumb gently stroking her arm as he sat there and stared out at the trees. He wouldn't be going back to sleep that night, he couldn't risk it, he wasn't even supposed to be asleep in the first place. Instead he spent the rest of the night trying to think how Mira had managed to find him.

It was very early the next morning when Lucas had an idea. The Sixers kept finding where he was yet they couldn't be following him, he made sure that he kept back tracking, he would have noticed if they did follow him. They couldn't be following his tracks, he made sure that their path was untraceable. So there had to be something that was telling them exactly to find him. Lucas stood up, gently placing Skye back down on the bed so as not to wake her before striding across the room to where their bags sat. He unzipped the first bag, throwing the contents to the floor until his fingers closed around a cold piece of metal, it was exactly what he had been looking for.

Lucas removed his hand, pulling the metal with him. It sat in his hand, a red light flashing on it. It was a tracking device. Lucas couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He had left the bags unattended so many times. Most of the time the bags had been full or partially full, he hadn't been through the bags in a long time, in fact Lucas didn't think that he had been through the bag that sat at his feet since Skye brought it with her from Terra Nova. It was stupid he couldn't believe that he had left the bags when the Sixers were around, they had had so many opportunities to plant something like this on him. Lucas had made a mistake and now he and Skye were being stalked because of it. He knew that he had to get rid of the tracking device, he had to throw the Sixers off his tracks. He wouldn't destroy the tracking device, he had a much better plan.

Lucas jumped up and walked over to the ladder. He let the ladder fall down the tree before climbing down it and setting off into the jungle. He didn't have to walk far into trees before a spotted a nest filled with dinosaur eggs and a young nykoraptor. It was only small, barely as tall as Lucas, easily overpowered with the right knowledge and a bit of skill. Lucas pulled a knife out of his belt. He held it up and ran it across the palm of his hand, watching the way that the skin split under the blade. He bit his lip trying to ignore the pain that shot through his hand. He held his hand up watching the way that the blood dripped out of the wound and fell to the ground. The smell seemed to catch the young nyko's attention. Its head shot up and turned towards Lucas, sniffing the air before beginning to walk towards the blood.

Due to its young age it was easily distracted by the blood. Lucas used its distracted state to sneak around behind it. It lowered its head to the ground before reaching its head out to lap at the blood that had fallen from Lucas' hand. This was when Lucas struck. He launched himself at the nyko, twisting its neck and wrestling it to the ground. It thrashed beneath him but Lucas held it down, sitting on top of it and ducking as it swung its tail at him. Lucas grabbed the beasts head, moving his finger to the corner of its mouth and sticking it in at the back where there were no teeth, causing the nyko to open its mouth. Lucas instantly shoved the tracking device before quickly removing his hand as it shut its mouth, narrowly missing its teeth. Lucas moved his hand underneath its jaw, roughly pushing its head upwards. He moved his other hand to the nyko's jaw, massaging it, forcing it to swallow.

Once he was satisfied that it had swallowed the tracking device he jumped up and stepped back as the nyko got to his feet and lunged at him. Lucas pulled his sonic from the harness on his chest, quickly shooting at the dinosaur. The blast sent the nyko backwards into a tree, giving Lucas the time he needed to escape. He was all too familiar with the consequences of an angry nykoraptor, he wasn't too keen on sticking around to be reminded either. He had done what he had come to do. The Sixers would follow the nyko now. He was one step ahead of them. With that thought he made his way back to Skye with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, the story and I have been disagreeing on a few things and so I've turned my attention to other more cooperative stories but don't worry I haven't abandoned this story, it's beginning to cooperate with me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm on holidays now so I should be able to get the next chapter written soon. I'm also working on a new lucket fic called **The Man From Snakehead Falls**. You should check it out if you haven't already. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter, I have a feeling that I won't be the most popular person after this but anyway, feel free to leave a review telling me how much you hate me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Lucas had barely climbed up the ladder up to the shelter when Skye rushed over to him.<p>

"Where were you?" she asked as she grabbed his arms and looked up at him. "I was worried about you."

"I had some things to take care of," Lucas replied, brushing off her comment.

"Oh so I have to tell you every time I want to go anywhere but you can just wander off while I'm asleep without telling me and leave me to wake up and find out that you're gone?" Sky questioned with a hint of anger.

"I had some things to take care of," he repeated, his good mood disappearing. "Nothing you need to worry about." Skye scowled, not quite believing him, she didn't like him keeping all these secrets from her, it worried her. Suddenly she noticed the blood that stained his hand.

"What happened?" she gasped, her anger disappearing and quickly being replaced with concern. Lucas tried to shrug it off but was stopped when Skye grabbed his hand to inspect the wound.

Skye ignored Lucas' protests as she pulled him across the room before pushing him to sit down on the bed. She pulled one of the bags over to her and pulled out a small first aid kit and a bottle of water. She poured some water on the wound before beginning to clean it. Lucas stared straight ahead, his eyes glazing over as he planned his next move.

He had disposed of the chip but he still had to get Skye out of there without the Sixers seeing. Then they had to disappear for a while and then Lucas could sneak her back to a more permanent shelter where they would be safe. Things were finally starting to look up for them.

"We leave tonight," Lucas announced, voicing his plans.

"Tonight?" she questioned as she stood up, having finished bandaging his wound. "But isn't that when the slashers hunt? You would have to be stupid to go through slasher territory after dark."

"Exactly!" Lucas exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"So explain to me why we're going through Slasher territory at the most dangerous time of the day," she prompted.

"Because you would be stupid to go there then," Lucas replied as if this was obvious.

The truth was Lucas had a plan, if he and Skye travelled at night then it would be harder for the sixers to spot them leaving and a lot more difficult for them to follow him, that combined with the chip hidden deep in the stomach of the nyko leading the Sixers away would mean that Lucas and Skye had a decent chance at escaping unnoticed. It was unlikely that the Sixers would follow them through Slasher territory in the middle of the night. They would finally be free of the Sixers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Terra Nova Commander Taylor could be found sitting at his desk in the Command Center, pouring over maps of the jungle on his plex. He put his plex down and picked up his mug of coffee, taking a long sip before placing it back on the desk and returning his attention to the maps. Taylor had barely left the Command Center in the past week, many of the colonists were beginning to worry about him, he was a man obsessed, always looking over the maps and plotting points on them, making progress on his project.<p>

"Reynolds," Taylor called as he placed the plex back on the desk. Reynolds burst through the door before saluting the commander.

"You called sir?" he said.

"Bring me Jim Shannon," Taylor replied.

* * *

><p>Darkness soon fell over the jungle leaving a very confused Skye and a very excited Lucas. Things were finally looking up, Lucas knew that he just had to sneak Skye away and then they would be free. Skye was still unaware of exactly why they were travelling through Slasher territory through the middle of the night, all she knew that that it seemed unlikely to her that they would get out unscathed. She was seriously starting to question Lucas' sanity. Since they had left the Sixer's camp Lucas had been getting more and more paranoid and now he was much too happy. Skye was glad to see him happy but it worried her that she had no idea what was causing him to act this way. She knew that he was keeping secrets from her she just wasn't sure what these secrets were.<p>

The jungle could be scary at the best of times but in the middle of the night deep in slasher territory it could really be terrifying. What made it worse was Lucas' attitude. While Skye jumped every time she heard the roar of a nearby slasher Lucas was almost casual about the whole thing. There was a bounce in his step as he marched on ahead of Skye. There was still the odd detour that Lucas insisted on taking to shake off any potential followers or avoid an area where Lucas knew that there were slashers, but Lucas was just happy that they were finally going to be free from the Sixers. Skye however just wanted to get to their next camp, trudging through slasher territory in the middle of the night was not her idea of a good time.

It was a miracle that Lucas and Skye made it through the jungle without any trouble but somehow they managed to. After walking for several hours Lucas decided that they had gone far enough. He didn't dare travel any further, that would be too close to the badlands.

"This should do," he said casually as he stopped in the middle of a clearing, setting his bag down on the ground. He was remarkably cheerful for someone who was running on less than an hour of sleep. Skye was however not so happy, all this travelling was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Where's the bed?" Skye asked drowsily as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Lucas gestured towards the ground. Skye glanced down at where he was pointing before looking back up at Lucas, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I have to sleep there?" She questioned. Skye knew that she was being a brat but all she wanted was to get a good night's sleep, something that was unlikely to happen on the jungle floor.

"Well I'm sorry that it's not as fancy as your precious Terra Nova," Lucas spat, his good mood quickly fading. "If this isn't up to your usual standard then why don't you just go back there."

"Maybe I will," Skye retorted, raising her voice at him as she took a step forwards.

Lucas and Skye glared at each other for a moment before Skye turned her back on him and stomped a few feet away before curling up on the ground, facing away from Lucas. Lucas sighed, cursing himself for losing his temper at her before going to collect some firewood and building a fire in the middle of the clearing. Once it was alight he glanced back over to Skye. She was still curled up on the ground. He could see her shivering in the light of the fire. Lucas opened up on of their bags and pulled out a blanket before walking over to her. He crouched down next to her and lay the blanket over her. Skye made no move to indicate that she was aware of this yet Lucas knew that she was awake. He crouched next to her for a moment yet still Skye made no move. Lucas leaned down hesitantly and pressed his lips to her forehead as an apology for losing his temper. He expected her to pull away yet she still made no move to acknowledge his presence.

Lucas slowly got up and made his way back over to the fire. Skye lay there listening to his retreating footsteps, ridden with quilt. She regretted yelling at him, she knew that she had to make things right. Though Skye was exhausted she found that she couldn't sleep, she felt too guilty yet at the same time she couldn't find the will to get up and apologise so she lay there in limbo, unable to sleep and unable to fix things.

Lucas once again didn't sleep, he stayed awake tending to the fire and keeping watch, just in case anyone had managed to follow them. They were quite exposed out there, not that Lucas had much of a choice on the matter, but he didn't want to leave them anymore vulnerable than they already were, the Sixers had a habit of striking when they were most vulnerable. Eventually Skye managed to drift off to sleep yet Lucas still sat up keeping watch. It was nearing morning when Lucas was considering letting sleep claim him, it was beginning to get light, the worst of the night was over. He was letting his eyes slowly drift shut when a noise behind him startled him, causing him to open his eyes and spin around to see Mira standing there.

"I think it's time for us to have a little chat don't you Lucas?" She taunted as she walked towards him. Her words were phrased as a question yet her tone told Lucas that she had no choice. Mira had come back for him and this time she wasn't playing around.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of your reviews, I'm glad you don't all hate me. Anyway this chapter is just a short one but it's quite important. I'm already about a third of the way through chapter 7 so I should have that posted soon although I should tell you that reviews make me write faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>"Shall we take a walk?" Mira suggested. Once again her words we phrased as a question yet her tone told Lucas that he had no choice in the matter. "It would be much better to have our little talk away from Skye don't you think?" Lucas glanced down at Skye's sleeping form before looking back at Mira.<p>

"How did you find me?" Lucas asked as he stood up. "I got rid of the tracking device." Confusion flashed across Mira's face for a moment.

"Tracking device?" she questioned before returning to her business-like-manner. "We have a lot more people at our disposal now that we have the Phoenix group. I've had people stationed all around keeping an eye on you."

Lucas was shocked, that was how she had found him, he never stood a chance against the numbers that Mira had. It still didn't explain how the tracking device had gotten into their bags or who had put it there, but that was the least of Lucas' worries, he still had to deal with Mira.

"Now I think it's time for our little chat," Mira continued, getting tired of all this waiting. "There's no point in resisting, we have you surrounded." Lucas looked up and saw the faces of a dozen or so Phoenix soldiers around the clearing before glancing back down at Skye.

"They won't hurt her," Mira informed him, sensing his hesitation. "Not if you come quietly. However if you resist, well I can't promise that they won't hurt her."

Lucas knew that he had no chance of fighting his way out of this situation, he was outnumbered. Mira generally kept her word. Lucas felt that he could trust her when she said that they wouldn't hurt Skye if he went with her. Lucas reluctantly stood up and followed Mira out of the clearing, taking one last glance at Skye to check she was still sleeping.

"I'm glad you're starting to see things my way," Mira commented.

"Just to be clear," interjected Lucas as he stopped, causing Mira to stop and turn around to face him. "I'm not helping you. I'll hear you out but that doesn't mean that I'm cooperating with you."

"Well I think you might change your mind soon," she replied as she started walking again.

"Not going to happen," Lucas murmured, walking after her.

"It doesn't have to be this way Lucas," Mira continued, ignoring his words. "We used to work so well together."

"You mean you used to be good at following my orders," Lucas argued. "It's a shame you seem to have lost that talent."

"Well it could go back to how it used to be," replied Mira. "You could be in charge, I could deal with the others and you could do what you do best." Lucas raised his eyebrows at her. "We've found another time fracture. We need you to make it go to 2149."

"It can't be done," Lucas replied, dismissing her plans immediately.

"It can," Mira responded. "The fracture, it doesn't just go to one year. Every time we've sent someone through they've come out in a different year. It already goes both ways we just need you to make it go to 2149. Then we'll be back on track. I can get my daughter, you can get revenge on your father, we'll all get our money and it will finally be how it was supposed to be."

Lucas considered her words for a moment. He wouldn't deny that this new information interested him. It had been interesting to work on making the portal go both ways but to be able to work with a fracture that could go to many different times would be fascinating In theory Lucas could make it go to whatever time he wanted. That idea excited Lucas. Then there was the idea of revenge, Lucas still hadn't forgiven his father. There were days when he thought that he could live without getting revenge but then there were days when all he could think about was what his father had done, the way his father had looked at him every time he had seen him after Ayani's death, the way he blamed Lucas for everything. Those were the thoughts that made Lucas want nothing more than to get revenge on his father but he resisted the urge, for Skye. He knew that she would never forgive him if he threatened Terra Nova again.

"It's not possible," Lucas lied, hoping that Mira would accept his words, but it was to no avail, the look on Mira's face told him that she didn't believe him for a second. They both knew that if anyone could fix this time fracture it was Lucas.

"How is your dear sister?" Mira asked, changing the subject. "How's she enjoying life in the jungle? Not missing Terra Nova is she?" Lucas looked over at Mira, she had a knowing expression on her face, suggesting that she had witnessed their little fight earlier. "Just think of what you could do with that money if you help me, think of the life you could build in the future. Do you really see a future for you and Skye out here alone in the jungle?"

Mira had a point. The idea of the future had been plaguing Lucas for a few weeks now. He knew that they couldn't keep living the way they were. Lucas knew that living in the jungle was taking its toll on Skye. The solitary lifestyle of the jungle wasn't for everyone, it suited Lucas yet he wasn't so sure that it suited Skye. He knew that they couldn't keep living like this forever.

"Just give it some thought," continued Mira as she began to walk away. "I think you'll find that my suggestion can be mutually beneficial."

Lucas stood there for a moment, going of Mira's words before beginning the walk back to Skye. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a faint glow as it shone through the trees. Lucas found that the Phoenix Soldiers who had been stationed around the clearing had left but he knew that that didn't mean that they weren't there. They wouldn't be far away. Lucas sat down on a log near the dying remains of the fire, watching the sun rise and going over the options in his head.

It was a few hours later when Skye finally awoke. She stood up quietly and made her way over to Lucas, sitting down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder, her actions apologising for her behaviour the previous night.

"Do you want to go back to Terra Nova?" Lucas asked quietly as he glanced down at her. "I'll take you back if you want." Lucas meant what he said, if Skye wanted to go back to Terra Nova then he would find away to take her back, Phoenix soldiers or no Phoenix soldiers, he would find a way, for her.

"I'm not leaving you," Skye responded. Her answer told him everything he needed to know. She wasn't going to go back to Terra Nova if it meant leaving him behind. Lucas couldn't go back to Terra Nova, they both knew that and they couldn't keep living the way they were living, that much was obvious. This revelation left Lucas seriously thinking about Mira's words, with the money that the people back in 2149 had offered to pay him he could do whatever he wanted. He could set up a new life for him and Skye in 2149. He could buy her whatever she desired, they could set up a new life together, they could have a permanent home, a place where they could raise a family.

Lucas had never really given much thought to the future before, the only future that he had thought about was one where he got revenge on his father, he hadn't thought much about what he would do after that but now he had Skye to consider too. It wasn't just his future it was theirs. Lucas had a lot to think about, he had a very important decision to make.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay. I was going to post this days ago and then I got distracted. That happens to me quite a bit. I am already halfway through the next chapter so I should have it up in the next few days. If I don't feel free to come and yell at me, I'll probably just be being lazy and getting distracted and creating Ash gifs. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>"It's time," Taylor announced as Jim walked into the Command Center. "It's time to bring Skye home."<p>

"How are we going to do that?" Jim questioned.

"I've been tracking her with one of these," Taylor replied, holding up a tracking device, identical to the one that Lucas had found. "I've been monitoring her since she left. I thought she would be back by now but she's getting further and further away. Lucas is taking her to the Badlands, I'm sure of it. He's going back to the Sixers. It's time to step in."

* * *

><p>Mira gave Lucas a few days to consider his options. The way Lucas saw it he had four options. He could take Skye back to Terra Nova, but she had made it clear that she wouldn't go back without him. They could both go back to Terra Nova but that wouldn't happen as long as Taylor was alive. They could keep living alone in the jungle but Mira wasn't going to make that easy. There was already tension between Lucas and Skye and Lucas knew that their already fragile relationship couldn't take much more of the stress that the jungle was sure to bring. Then there was the last option, Lucas could fix the portal and then set up a new life with Skye in the future, the problem was he wasn't sure if Skye would forgive him if he worked with the Sixers again.<p>

A few days after their last encounter Mira sent one of the Phoenix soldiers to give Lucas the time and location of their next meeting. The soldier came early in the morning before Skye awoke. It was lucky Lucas, Skye was still unaware of the fact that Mira was watching them. Lucas was keen for her to remain in the dark. He didn't want her to worry.

It was several hours later when Lucas decided that he had to leave to meet Mira, he didn't want to be late. He walked over to Skye, telling her that he would be back, offering no explanation as to where he was going or what he was doing. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead before walking away. He took once last glance at the note, memorising the directions before throwing it into the fire. He didn't notice the note fall to the side of the fire and roll into the dirt, leaving it sitting there, just waiting to be found.

Skye watched as Lucas left. He was becoming more and more distant by the day, leaving Skye alone with her thoughts. She was starting to miss Terra Nova and Lucas' actions weren't helping at all. She knew he was keeping secrets from her, and now he was sneaking off. Living in the jungle was starting to take its toll on Skye, it was taking a toll on Lucas as well. There was ever increasing tension between them. She could feel it slowly coming between them, pulling them apart. She knew that something had to change soon, if not she would have to face the prospect of losing Lucas.

Meanwhile Taylor was getting ready to leave Terra Nova to find Skye. He had a rover ready to go. It was filled with supplies to last him and Jim a few days. Taylor looked down at his plex, looking at the flashing light on the map, plotting the most direct route there. He was finally going to bring Skye home.

The truth was that Taylor had always planned to bring Skye back home. He knew that he had to punish her for her betrayal. He couldn't just let her get away with betraying the colony just because she was like a daughter to him. He knew that he couldn't lock her away in the brig, he didn't think he could watch her wasting away and there and besides if he had done that Skye would have just gone straight back to Lucas once she was free. So he banished her, he sent her away, straight into Lucas' arms. She could spend some time in the jungle and get Lucas out of her system. He was sure that Skye was going to come home when he gave her the chance yet she chose Lucas again and so Taylor let her go. But he knew that she would come back. Skye loved life in Terra Nova, she wasn't just going to give it up to live alone in the jungle with Lucas, not forever. Taylor had been tracking Skye since she left. She was getting closer and closer to the badlands. Taylor knew that it was time to bring her home, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Do you have some good news for me?" Mira asked as Lucas walked towards her. "Have you made a decision yet?" Lucas shook his head.<p>

"I don't even know if it's possible," he replied. "I would need more information about this time fracture to know if it would be possible." Mira pulled a few sheets of paper from her pocket and held them up for Lucas to see, almost as if she had predicted his words.

"We've had one of our soldiers who has studied science look at it, these are his notes," She explained. "He's nowhere near as good as you at these things,"

"Obviously," Lucas interrupted, his cocky attitude returning.

"As I said," Mira continued, flashing Lucas an angry look. "These are his notes. They might help you to see if it is possible to make the fracture go to 2149." Lucas held out his hand to take the notes however Mira held them away from him. "Are you going to cooperate with us?" She asked.

"I'll have a look at the notes and see if it is possible," replied Lucas. "Then I'll make my decision." Mira handed over the notes, accepting that this was the best she could ask for right now. She knew how stubborn Lucas could be.

"Meet me here at the same time tomorrow," Mira ordered, trying to regain control of the situation. "You can tell me your decision then."

She was giving him a deadline, Lucas knew that she was letting him know that she wasn't going to play around forever. The truth was that Mira didn't want Lucas as an enemy. She knew what he was capable of. She would much rather have him willingly cooperate with her but if he wasn't going to work with her she would force him. Mira knew his weakness and she wouldn't hesitate to use her against Lucas.

* * *

><p>Taylor drove through the jungle. He estimated that it would take them a couple of days to reach Skye, that was as long as she didn't move again. Taylor had been tracking her movements and he had noticed that over the past few weeks she had been moving around a lot. But her movements over the past few days had just been strange. She had been moving through the jungle quick quickly especially at night. He just hoped that she would stay put long enough for him to come and find her.<p>

"So why are we bringing her back now?" Jim asked, bringing Taylor back from his thoughts.

"A few weeks ago I noticed that Skye was staying at the Sixer's old camp." Taylor explained. "I went over and made sure that the tracking device was still well hidden. When I was there I put another tracking device in the other bag which was there, just in case. A few days ago the tracking devices separated, meaning that Lucas has left her. She's probably out there, alone, wanting to come home."

"You really think she's going to want to come back?" questioned Jim.

"I can only hope," Taylor replied as he gazed off into the distance, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Lucas spent the rest of the day and most of the night reading over the notes that Mira had given him. They fascinated him. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to work on something like a time fracture and here he was with a second chance to work with one. He couldn't deny that the idea of working on this time fracture excited him. He was already beginning to think of the calculations that he would need to do in order to make this work. His mind was already calculating what he would need and how long it would take. But Lucas knew he was getting ahead of himself. He still had to decide if he was going to cooperate with the Sixers. He wasn't sure if Skye would forgive him if he did but he didn't see any other way to have a future with her. He knew that in order to make this decision he had to talk to Skye.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. I was going to post this a few days ago then I got distracted and didn't finish it until today. Anyway I've just posted two new oneshots **A Tale of Three Brothers **and **White Torture. ** You should read them. Don't mind my shameless self promotion. Anyway I will try to get chapter 9 written soon. I'm back at uni on Monday though so I will have less time to write but that has never really stopped me before, who needs sleep anyway? :( Anyway as always I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>"Bucket, I need to talk to you," Lucas announced, beckoning to Skye.<p>

"What's up?" asked Skye cheerfully as she sat down next to him.

"Well you remember what I asked you yesterday," Lucas began slowly.

"I'm not going back to Terra Nova and leaving you," she interrupted.

"Forget about me," Lucas replied, a little harsher than he had intended. "If I wasn't here where would you be?"

"Terra Nova," Skye admitted reluctantly. "But I'm not going back without you."

"Well that's not going to happen," Lucas replied dryly. "You know I can't go back there and we can't keep living like this. It's not good for you." Lucas paused for a moment, his eyes challenging her to disagree with him. Skye hung her head, knowing that he was right.

"What if I said I could find us a new home?" Lucas questioned, watching her reaction to his suggestion. "What if I could find a home for us in another time?"

Skye's head snapped up at his words. She looked at him, trying to understand what it was that he was suggesting. She looked down at the log, noticing the stack of Mira's notes sitting there. Lucas noticed where her gaze had drifted to and moved his hand out to grab the notes but Skye was too quick for him. She pushed his hand out of the way and grabbed the notes before jumping up. She looked over the notes in her hand before looking back at Lucas.

"You're working on the portal again," she accused.

"No," Lucas denied, getting to his feet and taking a step towards her.

"These are calculations to find a way back to 2149," she accused. Lucas wanted to explain everything to her but found that he couldn't get the words out.

"I'm doing this for us," he explained, taking another step towards her.

"Don't give me that crap," Skye laughed, taking a step backwards, her anger taking over. "I trusted you. When I told Taylor that I wasn't going to go back to Terra Nova I thought that you had given up on your revenge plans, obviously I was wrong."

"No, Bucket. I can explain," he said, reaching out to Skye.

"What? You can stand here and explain to me how you're going to find a way to fix the portal and take over Terra Nova? You can explain to me how you can try and kill your father again? Are you going to explain to me how I'm going to get caught up in the middle of it again? Am I going to have to shoot you a third time? You know what Lucas, I don't want to hear it." Skye yelled before throwing the notes on the ground and storming off.

"Bucket wait," Lucas called to her retreating back. "Skye, no."

But Skye didn't stop, choosing to ignore the fact that he used her real name, a sure sign that he was serious. Instead she continued walking out of the clearing, leaving behind a stunned Lucas. Lucas knew that he had to make this right. He knew that there was something very important that he had to do.

* * *

><p>Mira was waiting for Lucas again. Today was the day that he would tell her his decision. He would either tell that he would work with her or she would be forced to find a way to make him do her bidding. Lucas arrived earlier than he was supposed to. Mira hoped that that was a good sign.<p>

"I've made my decision," Lucas announced as he came to a stop in front of Mira. "I'm not doing it. I'm not willing to lose Skye over it."

"Do I need to remind you about what I'll do if you don't work with me?" Mira asked as anger flashed across her face.

In an instant Lucas had rushed forwards and grabbed Mira by the throat, pushing her back against a tree, holding her against it, her feet handing inches about the ground as she gasped for breath.

"It's not wise to threaten me," Lucas warned, gesturing with his hand for emphasis.

Mira struggled against his grip, her eyes pleading him to let her go as her lungs quickly ran out of air. Lucas finally relented, removing his hand from Mira's throat. Mira dropped to the ground and sat there gasping for breath, watching as Lucas turned and walked away. Lucas was sure that he had made his point.

* * *

><p>After walking for a few minutes Skye began to feel the guilt sink in. She hadn't even given Lucas a chance to explain himself, she had just jumped to conclusions. She didn't even know if Lucas was working with the Sixers. Skye knew that she had to go back and talk to Lucas, running away wasn't going to solve anything.<p>

When Skye arrived back at the camp she found that Lucas was gone. His belongings remained so he had to be coming back although Skye wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Skye looked down at the ground where the notes lay. She bent down to pick them up, knowing that she shouldn't leave them there. As she collected the paper she noticed that the writing was different on one of the notes. Upon closer inspection Skye noticed that it wasn't part of Lucas' notes on the portal. It was a not _to_ Lucas, with directions and a time. It was signed Mira. So Lucas was working with Mira, Skye was right. Skye decided that she should pay Mira and Lucas a visit and sort this out once and for all.

* * *

><p>Taylor and Jim had been driving through the jungle for nearly two days. They were nearing their destination. Now was the time when Taylor had to decide which tracking device to follow. The two had gone off in different directions. Taylor had a 5050 chance of picking the right one. He knew there was only one way to find out. He would choose one and hope that it was the right one, if not he would search for the other tracking device and that would lead him to Skye. He would find her and he would bring her home. Taylor veered the rover off to the left, choosing to follow the tracking device that was the closest, hoping that it was the right one. He didn't want Skye to be alone in the jungle any longer than she had to be, it was dangerous out there. You never knew what you might run in to.

* * *

><p>"He's not going to cooperate," Mira said into her communicator, talking to one of the Phoenix soldiers. "It's time for plan B."<p>

Now Mira just had to put her plan into action. She had a few Phoenix soldiers at her disposal and more waiting to be called, Lucas and Skye wouldn't stand a chance against them. Mira heard a noise behind her and spun around to see Skye standing there, hands on hips, glaring at Mira.

"Where's Lucas?" Skye asked harshly.

"I don't know where your little boyfriend is," Mira replied as she glared back at Skye.

"Well I thought you would seeing as you're helping him find a way back to 2149," Skye accused.

"Is that what you think?" Mira asked, almost laughing at how wrong Skye was. "Your precious little boyfriend doesn't to help _me_ find a way back to the future. He refused my offer."

"Lucas didn't want to work on the portal?" Skye gasped, surprised at what she was hearing.

"No he didn't," Mira replied cruelly. "Something about him thinking his girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about him trying to destroy her home and her friends. "

"He said no, for me?" Skye asked, feeling guilty about yelling at Lucas and accusing him of working on the calculations.

"Yes, yes, he loves you so much, how lovely," Mira mocked. "Unfortunately for you I don't share that shame affection. I couldn't care less about you and your precious Terra Nova. I'm not too happy about your boyfriend's decision. The whole world doesn't revolve around you and your perfect little fantasy world. See I want my daughter back and if Lucas won't help me then I might just have to give him a reason to, and you just made it all too easy for me to do just that."

Mira glanced up at the trees and nodded. Upon her signal four Phoenix soldiers jumped down from the trees, surrounding Skye. They moved in swiftly, grabbing Skye and tying her up. Skye struggled against their grip, trying to fight back but she was outnumbered and the soldiers were too well trained, she never stood a chance against the,. Skye continued to struggle, calling out for Lucas, shouting his name over and over again. She was soon silenced when they shoved a cloth in her mouth.

"Take her away," Mira commanded as Skye glared over at her. "Oh and don't bother being gentle with her."

Skye glared at Mira one last time before she was pulled out of the clearing. Skye continued to struggle, aiming a kick at one of the closest soldier's shins. The soldier reached back to grab her hair, pulling it back sharply causing Skye to cry out, though her shouts were muffled by the cloth. The soldier glared at her, his eyes warning her not to try anything like that again. Skye stopped her struggling, choosing to save her energy, knowing that at this point escaping was impossible. The men lead her through the jungle towards a waiting rover. One thing was for certain, this was not going how Skye had planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long to post I've been so busy with uni and then I got distracted my some oneshots. If you haven't already read them you should go and read White Torture and Seek and You shall find... I don't think that I have shamelessly promoted them yet, oh and A Tale of Three Brothers.

A big thanks to Selvet for helping me with this chapter. Also you should go and read her series Yours, Mine and Ours, I cowrote chapter 3 of it. Go over and read and review and see if you can guess which part I wrote ;)

I will try to get the next chapter written soon, I have three major assignments due this week but I should have some time to write once I finish those. Also and update on my other multichap The Man From Snakehead Falls, I haven't abandoned that I was just having a few difficulties with it but I will be updating it soon. Anyway I think that that is enough self promotion of one author's note.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>"Lucas!"<p>

Lucas' head shot up. He could have sworn that he had heard someone yelling for him. He picked up his pace, making his way back towards the camp. He had to get back to Skye, he needed to know that she was alright.

When he got back he discovered that the camp was empty. He knew that he had to find her. The problem was that he didn't know where she had gone. He knew that he should never have let her storm off by herself. He had no hope of finding her. Lucas sat himself down on a log, knowing the only thing he could do was hope that Skye would return soon.

Hours passed but still she did not return. Lucas spent the time pacing sitting on the log or pacing up and down when he found himself unable to sit still. Every single noise caused him to snap his head up. After several hours of pacing the sound of footsteps caught Lucas' attention.

"Bucket?" Lucas asked, turning in the direction of the noise.

"Your precious Bucket is a little bit busy right now," Mira taunted as she stepped into view. "I can give her a message if you'd like."

"What have you done with her?" Lucas snarled, rushing forwards.

"Temper, temper," Mira commented as she stepped around Lucas. All traces of her previous fear were gone. The tables had turned. She was in charge now.

"Where is she?" asked Lucas, not in the mood to play Mira's games. Mira just laughed.

"First of all I think we need to have a little chat about what you're prepared to do to get your dear sister back."

By this point Taylor and Jim had driven as far as they could. The jungle had gotten too dense. They were travelling on foot now. Taylor estimated that it would only take them another ten minutes or so to reach Skye. This thought spurred him one, causing him to pick up the pace. He was close now. His quest was almost over.

"I'll do it, I'll work on the calculations," Lucas said desperately as he paced up and down in front of Mira. Though Skye had only been gone for little over an hour, her absence was already taking its toll on Lucas.

Lucas felt his previous panic returning. He needed to get Skye back. Just the thought of what the Phoenix group could be doing to her was enough to stress him out. His time with these people had shown him what they were capable of. He knew that he couldn't trust them with Skye.

"I'll do it," he repeated, willing to say anything to get her back.

"You know what?" Mira replied. "I'm not sure I believe you. I'll give you some time to think about it, just to make sure you really mean it."

"Give her back!" Lucas yelled, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Goodbye Lucas," Mira interrupted, standing up and making her way across the clearing. "I'll be back."

"No," Lucas cried, grasping at his hair as he watched Mira leave, taking all of his hopes of getting Skye back with her. He didn't want Skye to be with them for a second longer. He knew that he had to save her.

Suddenly the sound of branches snapping caused Lucas to snap his head up. He glanced over in the direction of the noise to see two figures emerging from the trees.

"Lucas?" murmured Taylor as he stepped into the clearing. After his initial moment of shock at seeing his son he managed to compose himself, his years of training to control his emotions coming into practice. "Where's Skye?" he asked straightening up.

Suddenly Lucas saw a chance, a way to avoid Mira's games. He knew that he couldn't get Skye back by himself, not without catering to Mira's every wish and desire. But if he had help then he could get Skye back. Lucas was by no means proud of what he was going to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Lucas would swallow his pride and do whatever it took to get Skye back.

"Help me," Lucas gasped as he rushed over to his father. "They've got her, you need to help me." Lucas gripped his father's shirt, his eyes begging him for help. Taylor roughly pushed Lucas off him, sending him falling to the ground.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again," Taylor replied harshly. "Where is Skye?"

"They've got her," Lucas cried as he lay on the ground, gesturing wildly with his hands, needing his father to understand. He slowly stood up, his eyes seeking out his father's, pleading with him.

"They've got her, you have to understand. You need to help me," Lucas begged as made his way back towards his father.

"Who's got her?" Taylor asked, not quite trusting his son. "And why should I believe you?"

"Mira," Lucas replied desperately. "The Sixers, the Phoenix group, they took her. We need to go to the Badlands and get her back."

"Yes, you'd like that wouldn't you," Taylor said harshly.

"I'm not making this up," Lucas continued.

Taylor glanced at Jim, and unspoken conversation seemed to transpire between them. Simultaneously they both jumped at Lucas, tackling him to the ground. Lucas was momentarily stunned, shocked by what his father was doing. After he got over his initial shock he struggled against the two men only to find that they had bound his hands, making retaliation impossible. Taylor roughly pulled Lucas to his feet. Lucas tried to pull his arm away from his father but failed to free himself. Lucas hadn't actually expected to be able to escape but he wasn't going to let his father overpower him that easily. Lucas didn't know what his father was planning on doing with him but he knew that he probably wouldn't like it.

"How did you find me?" Lucas asked, continuing to struggle as Taylor and Jim led him through the jungle. While his tone had previously been desperate and helpless it was now cold and full of malice.

"Tracking devices Lucas," Taylor replied as though Lucas should have somehow predicted this. Lucas remained silent, infuriated by his father's attitude. He was doing it again; Lucas would never be good enough for him. He had failed to live up to his father's expectations once again.

After driving for a good half hour or so the rover finally came to a stop. One of the soldiers came around to the door and opened it before roughly pulling Skye out of the vehicle. Skye glanced around. She was in some sort of boggy marshland. The place seemed to stretch out for miles, she could barely see the trees, whether that was because of the vast size of the bare land or the ominous mist that seemed to surround her, Skye didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't have a good feeling about that place.

A sharp tug on her arm caused her to follow the Phoenix soldiers over to where a collection of huts stood. On the outskirts of the huts was a tall tower, obviously a watch tower, you would be able to see everything up there, well everything that wasn't obscured by the mist.

"Where are we?" Skye asked, glancing around nervously as the men continued leading her through the maze of huts.

"Welcome to the Badlands," replied one of the men, coming to a stop. "Now that you know where it is, I will have to kill you," he continued jokingly, chuckling as though the thought of killing someone was all very amusing. "But don't worry, I'll make your time here as pleasurable as possible."

Skye roughly yanked her arm out of the man's grip, not liking what he was implying. She turned around and tried to run off only to run straight into one of the other men.

"Hey, hey. Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" he taunted, stalking forwards, causing Skye to walk backwards straight into the other soldier. The first soldier caught Skye's arms, holding her still as the second soldier continued advancing.

"Yes we are going to have a lot of fun with you," continued the second soldier as he and the other soldier started laughing cruelly. But this time he had reached Skye, she was trapped between the soldiers. The second soldier reached out to touch her face but Skye reacted instantly, kneeing him in the groin, sending him stumbling backwards, doubling over in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that," warned the first soldier as he yanked Skye's hair, pulling her head back to look at him.

"We'll find her," Taylor announced, half talking to himself, half talking to Jim, ignoring his son who sat in the back of the rover. He wouldn't deny that he was disappointed that he hadn't found Skye. "We'll just follow the other tracking device.

"That would be the one that's currently in the stomach of a nyko," Lucas interrupted.

"And how did it get there?" Taylor asked, turning to face his son.

"I shoved it down its throat," Lucas replied casually, shrugging his shoulders as though this was the sort of thing he regularly did. Taylor looked at his son, not sure whether to be proud of him for his smart thinking or concerned for his sanity.

"I guess we will just have to find another way to find her," Taylor replied, turning back around and starting up the rover.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've noticed that I seem to be getting less reviews. Is it because there are less people in the Lucket fandom or are you all losing interest in the story? Don't worry, there will be a Lucket reunion soon. Anyway please let me know what you think about this chapter. I always love hearing what you think. I am already working on chapter 11 so I should have it posted soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Taylor decided to return to Terra Nova, having no new leads towards Skye. He had gone out to get Skye and instead he had come back with his son. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed. There would always be a part of him that loved his son, nothing could change that but it was easier for him when he didn't have Lucas captured. Back then he could pretend that he didn't know where he was. He could delude himself into thinking that Lucas wasn't a problem, that he didn't have to deal with him. But now that Lucas was here Taylor had to make a decision.<p>

If it was any other person it would be simple. It wasn't practical to keep a prisoner in the brig for life and Taylor couldn't just let Lucas back into the colony, he would just be giving Lucas the perfect opportunity to continue with his plans of revenge. Ordinarily he would then decide to banish the person but he knew that Lucas could live just as easily in the jungle as he could in Terra Nova, perhaps even more so. Being released would be exactly what Lucas wanted. It wouldn't deter him at all. Then there was the last option. Taylor wasn't too keen on this one, it was a last resort. It was to take the person in question into the jungle, letting the colony believe that they were only being banished, and then Taylor would take them out. He didn't like this option; he didn't want to kill his son. Lucas was the last link to Ayani that Taylor had, he didn't think that he could destroy him.

Taylor still hadn't decided what to do with his son. He threw him in the Brig, allowing himself the time to come up with a plan. Now he not only had to decide what to do with Lucas he also had to come up with a plan to find Skye. Lucas had gone on about the Badlands the entire journey back to Terra Nova. He was insisting that Taylor turn the rover around and drive towards the Badlands. The more Lucas said this, the more Taylor was convinced that it was a trap. He wasn't going to walk right into Lucas' trap. Instead he went back to Terra Nova, keeping the upper hand, staying in charge. Giving himself the time to come up with a proper plan.

* * *

><p>Skye sat on the muddy floor of the shelter, glancing up at the sliver of light that was visible through the barred windows. She flexed her hand, wincing slightly as pain shot through it. She had fought back against the guards, not willing to just sit there and let them do whatever they wanted to her. Her disobedience had earned her a black eye along with several other bruises, but it had been worth it, Skye had managed to leave a couple of marks on them as well.<p>

The small beam of light was the only thing keeping Skye from going insane in her cell. It was dark and damp in there, and freezing cold. Skye stood up and made her way over to the small window. The light was calling her. She raised her hands to grip the bars as she brought her face as close to them as possible. She breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh outside air. It was a nice change to the stale air that filled the room. The sun shone down, shining on Skye's face, causing her to smile for the first time since she had arrived. She took comfort in knowing that Lucas was out there, breathing in the same air as her, feeling the same sunlight. Yet little did she know Lucas wasn't looking at the sun.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat trapped in a chair, still handcuffed. The artificial lighting shone down next to him, he preferred to remain in the shadows. The moment that they got back to Terra Nova Lucas had been thrown in the Brig. It was now several hours later and he hadn't seen anyone since. That suited Lucas, he preferred to be alone. Solitude suited him; it gave him a chance to sort out his thoughts. He had shouted the majority of the way back to Terra Nova in the rover, furious that his father had captured him and was preventing him from finding Skye. He had yelled at his father, begging him to take him to Skye. He had ordered him and threatened him before almost suddenly falling silent, staring straight ahead, eyes glazed over. It worried Taylor; he knew that when Lucas was silent with that dangerous look in his eyes it was never a good sign.<p>

Lucas remained silent for the rest of the journey back to Terra Nova. Though he appeared to have zoned out he was still aware of his surroundings. Lucas used his silence to think of ways to get Skye back and to escape from Terra Nova. As he was led through the colony his eyes darted around, identifying the weaknesses in the security and possible escape routes. Then as he sat alone in the brig he thought over it all, formulating a plan.

* * *

><p>The sunlight wasn't the only benefit of the window. Along with the fresh air Skye could also hear snatches of what was going on outside. At first it just served to keep her sane but after a few hours Skye finally heard something of interest.<p>

Mira was standing outside along with two Phoenix soldiers. Skye was too far away to hear everything but she caught parts of their conversation. It was Lucas' name that first caught her attention. Skye struggled to hear what they were saying but failed. Mira and her colleagues were talking in hushed tones, almost as if they knew that Skye was listening. This news sent Skye's heart racing. Her head had been filled with thoughts of Lucas since she had been captured. She regretted yelling at him. She had honestly thought that he would try to rescue her but now after hearing Mira's conversation she wasn't so sure. Surely if he was out there he would have come and tried to find her by now. What if something had happened to him? What if Mira had captured him too?

* * *

><p>It was two days later when Taylor first went to visit his son. Lucas was once again seated in the chair although it was now situated in the corner. After Lucas had been released from the handcuffs he had immediately moved it there, preferring the dark corner to the rest of the room. When Taylor first arrived he immediately noticed Lucas's sitting in the corner facing the wall. It was something that Lucas had often done as a child when he was angry or scared or overwhelmed. There had been many a time where Lucas had stormed off to the corner of a room before taking a few calming breaths. It was exactly how Taylor had found him after Ayani's death. Lucas stood there, facing the corner, hiding in the darkest part of the room. Taylor had tried to talk to him, to soothe him but Lucas ignored him, taking deep breaths and staring at the blank wall. He was in his little fortress of solitude, nothing could hurt him there.<p>

"Lucas," Taylor acknowledged as he made his way over to his son. Lucas made no move to indicate that he was aware of his father's presence.

"Lucas," He repeated. Lucas slowly turned around to face his father.

"When do you plan on going to the Badlands to get Skye back?" Lucas asked slowly, remarkably calm considering the situation that he was in.

"That won't be happening," replied Taylor. "I won't fall for your tricks again."

"Let me rephrase it then. When do you plan on letting me go to the Badlands to get Skye instead of being stuck here wasting time?" questioned Lucas, his calm beginning to fade as he gestured wildly with his hands to emphasise his point.

"That won't be happening either." Lucas knew that he was never going to convince his father to just let him go. His father had blamed him for years; he wasn't going to just let Lucas go without some sort of punishment.

"Then I guess we have nothing left to talk about," Lucas finished calmly.

"Like hell we do," Taylor growled, his facade starting to crack. "We have a lot to talk about.

Lucas looked up at his father and saw the same look in his eyes that he had seen every time his father had looked at him since Somalia. Lucas could feel his father judging him. He could see the disappointment in his eyes. It infuriated Lucas. He needed to escape from his father's gaze. Filled with rage, Lucas jumped to his feet and raised his hands to his father's shoulders, pushing him back roughly. Taylor stumbled backwards and Lucas stormed across the room to the opposite corner, finding comfort in its darkness, letting the cool air calm his as he took deep breaths.

Taylor watched Lucas standing in the shadows, letting the darkness soothe him, shying away from the light. He turned and made his way towards the door, using his security access card to let himself out. He knew that he wasn't going to make any progress with his son that day.

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly for Skye in the Badlands. The rising and setting of the sun was the only thing that showed the passing of the days. Skye had now been held captive for a week, one whole week without Lucas. She had been sure that Lucas would do something to try to get her back. After hearing parts of Mira's conversation she was worried about him. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.<p>

It was late that afternoon when Mira came to see Skye for the first time since she had kidnapped her. She entered the room slowly, followed by a man. He was tall with dark hair, a beard and cold beady eyes. He was not the sort of person that Skye wanted to be locked in a room with. The man stayed by the door while Mira walked over to Skye. Skye walked over as she approached, not wanting to give her any more power than she already had.

"Enjoying your stay?" Mira asked, her tone suggesting that she couldn't care less about any enjoyment that Skye might or might not be getting from her time as a hostage. Skye said nothing, looking away from Mira towards the window, towards the light, the only thing that was keeping her sane.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Mira continued, taunting Skye, trying to provoke a reaction of some sorts from her. Skye slowly turned towards Mira, giving her a look that suggested that she knew exactly what Mira was up to and that she wasn't going to fall for her tricks. Skye turned back to face the window, letting the light's shine soothe her. She knew that she couldn't lose her temper in front of Mira.

"Where is he?" Mira questioned abruptly, not willing to play around anymore.

"Lucas?" Skye gasped, spinning back around to face Mira.

"Don't play dumb," continued Mira. "We know that he has gone. Clearly he doesn't want to save you but that doesn't mean that I am going to give up on finding him. So tell me, where is he?"

"How would I know where he is?" Skye retorted. "I've been locked in here for the last week."

"He's in one of your secret hideouts," stated Mira. "So tell me where he is."

"You're the one who found us. Surely you should know where he is," argued Skye. Rage flashed across Mira's face at Skye's attitude. She roughly pushed Skye back against the wall, her eyes warning her that she wasn't messing around. Skye stood there, her heart racing, fearful of what Mira might do to her. After a moment Mira let Skye go and took a step backwards. The look of fear in Skye's eyes told Mira that her little outburst had served its purpose.

"Now tell me where he is," Mira repeated, confident that Skye would be more cooperative now. If not, there were still other options.

"I don't know," Skye cried, tears pricking at her eyes. "I don't know where he is."

"Maybe Dreeman might be able to help you think," Mira replied cruelly, gesturing to the man at the door, motioning with her hand that he should come over. She turned around and began to walk over to the door, meeting Dreeman halfway across the room.

"Do whatever you have to do to make her talk," she said quietly before continuing over to the door.

Skye shrunk back against the wall as Dreeman reached her. He placed his hands against the wall next to Skye's head, keeping her trapped there. The door clicked shut as Mira left the room. Skye gulped as a grin appeared on Dreeman's face. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He had a hungry look in his eyes. She didn't know where this was heading and she wasn't keen on finding out.

* * *

><p>Lucas stood in his corner, staring at the wall. He was beginning to understand the routine in Terra Nova. Every day his father would come to visit him in the morning, bringing a plate of food with him. Then every afternoon another soldier would bring Lucas another plate of food. Every day Taylor would try to make Lucas talk and every day Lucas would ask when they were going to the Badlands to get Skye before falling silent when his father told him that it wasn't going to happen. Every day Lucas would refuse to eat the food his father brought him, not trusting it, not trusting his father.<p>

The corner provided solace for Lucas. Its blank walls allowed him a place to sort out his thoughts. He stood there, projecting his thoughts on to the walls, almost seeing them sorting themselves out of the walls in front of him. He had come up with a plan to escape; he just hoped that it would work. Everything was riding on this plan, he had to escape otherwise he might never see Skye again.

That afternoon when Lucas' dinner was brought to him he was ready, waiting for them behind the door. The door opened and a young soldier stepped in. He was only about 17 or 18; he never stood a chance against Lucas' surprise attack. Lucas jumped at the boy, sending him crashing to the ground. The soldier struggled but was no match for Lucas' superior strength. Lucas roughly pushed the soldier's head to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Lucas' mind was full of thoughts of what the Phoenix soldiers could be doing to Skye at that very moment.

Lucas rolled him over and grabbed his security access card. He searched the soldier's body for a gun yet found none. It was a disappointment but it didn't completely ruin his plan. He hastily made his way over to the door, using the stolen access card to let himself out. He could do this without a gun, he would do this. He had to get to Skye.

Lucas ran through the maze of tunnels, adrenaline fuelling his body. He slowed only to use the access card to let himself through the doors. His photographic memory and careful planning allowed him to move swiftly, knowing exactly where he was going. He could do this, he could get to Skye. He finally reached the last door. He let himself outside, seeing daylight for the first time in a week, yet he stayed hidden in the shadows of the late afternoon light, letting his eyes adjust as he plotted how he would get across the colony to the fence. All he had to do was make it through the fence. If he could make it through the fence then he would be free. He could go and save Skye.


	11. Chapter 11

As promised here is chapter 11. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love you all, well I love everyone who takes the time to read my story but I love the people who review more because I am extremely mature and stuff. But seriously thank you to you all, it makes my day when you guys review. Anyway this is the longest chapter I have written so far, it's over 3000 words. It is chapter 11 I started it today at 11.11, I mention 11 years ago a lot and in my notebook it was exactly 11 pages. Can I get 11 reviews? Probably not, it would be cool if I did though (anyone get my hint?). Oh and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Lucket reunion, it will happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova, I do however own Dreeman. He is mine, I created him and I love him very much for that reason, not really... he's evil but he is mine.

* * *

><p>Skye sat on the ground with her eyes half closed. She nursed a few bruises but she was lucky that they were her only injuries. With Dreeman it could have been a lot worse. There had been moments when Skye had been truly scared, and with good reason. Dreeman had asked her the same question over and over again. He wanted Skye to tell him where Lucas was, the problem was that Skye didn't know, though even if she had known where he was she still wouldn't have told him.<p>

Skye glanced at her arms, seeing the bruises from Dreeman's hands where he had held her too tightly, punishing her for her refusal to cooperate. The experience had shaken Skye; the Badlands were starting to take their toll on her. While Skye had previously spent her days standing by the window in the light of the sun she now shied away from it, choosing instead to sit in the shadows with her knees pulled up against her chest. She was hoping desperately that she could get out of there soon. Escape was an option but even if she did manage to escape from her cell, then what would she do? What could she do? There was no way that she could escape from the Badlands by herself. They were called the Badlands for a reason. There were many stories about people travelling there and getting lost before dying a slow and painful death. No, escape wasn't a real option. Skye would just have to wait until she was released.

* * *

><p>Lucas decided that the only way that he was going to make it to the fence was if he made a dash for it. He just hoped that he could run fast enough. He prepared himself to run as he glanced around the colony. If he could just make it through the fence then he would be free. He looked around, noticing that there weren't too many soldiers around. This was it, it was now or never.<p>

Lucas made it halfway across the empty marketplace before he was spotted. The cry went up immediately. The soldiers in the watch towers instantly turned their guns towards Lucas. Lucas ignored this and continued running, dodging their fire, focussing on making it to the fence in one piece. Adrenaline was running through his body, pushing him to run faster. He made it to one of the housing units and hid in the shadows, catching his breath and plotting how he would make it to the fence without getting shot or captured. Suddenly the whir of a sonic behind him caught his attention. He spun around slowly to see his father standing there, gun raised and pointed at him.

"Go on then, kill me," Lucas said as he slowly stepped towards his father. Taylor hesitated, overcome with emotion as his son stepped towards him, begging him to pull the trigger. Had it not been for his training and decades of experience his hand would have been shaking. Yet he still stood there, gun still raised, though it was lowered slightly.

"Kill me," Lucas repeated as he took another step forwards. Taylor shook his head. He couldn't kill his son. He hadn't been able to do it a few months ago, he hadn't been able to do it five years ago, he hadn't been able to do it eleven years ago and he wasn't able to do it now.

"Then let me go," ordered Lucas. "Just let me walk away. You'll never have to see me again. I can be just like I never existed."

Taylor was shocked, it would be so easy to just let Lucas go, to go on avoiding the whole situation, to continue pretending that Lucas wasn't a threat but he never wanted to forget him. They had had some good times back when Lucas was younger.

"Dad, please," he begged, hoping that his words would pull at his father's heartstrings and convince him to release him. He had to get back to Skye, he had to save her.

Taylor was just starting to lower his gun when suddenly Jim and Reynolds ran around the corner, guns raised, and shouting at Lucas to put his hands up. Taylor raised his gun instantly, pointing it at Lucas, knowing that he couldn't be shown to treat Lucas different to any other prisoner. Their eyes met for a moment as a conversation seemed to pass between them. Lucas knew that his father wasn't going to let him go now. He was about to but the moment had passed. Lucas raised his hands and turned around slowly to face the wall of the housing unit. Jim moved in and cuffed Lucas' wrists. Taylor stepped towards his Lucas, putting his gun away before placing his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Come on Son," Taylor said softly, turning Lucas back towards the Brig.

"Don't call me son," Lucas spat, ripping his shoulder out of his father's grip.

* * *

><p>Skye awoke the next morning feeling that something wasn't quite right. She looked around to find that Dreeman was sitting in the corner watching her. Skye immediately jumped to her feet, not liking the fact that she was alone with him once again.<p>

"Morning," he drawled, standing up and slowly walking towards Skye.

"Don't come near me," Skye warned, her voice wavering in fear, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Dreeman. "Stay away from me." Dreeman ignored her protests, continuing to stalk towards her like a lion hunting its prey. He chuckled at her weak attempts to run from him. There was nowhere for her to go. She was trapped. Skye seemed to realise this the same time that Dreeman closed in on her.

"I'm here until you tell me where he is," Dreeman informed her, placing a hand on each wall and leaning towards her until his face was inches from hers. "Start talking or I might have to find a better use for those lips of yours."

"I don't know where he is. Please you have to believe me." Skye tried to shrink back into the corner but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped between this terrifying man and the wall. In an instant Dreeman's lips were on hers. His lips were rough as he pushed her back against the wall. Skye fought back, pushing on his chest, clawing at him, doing whatever she could to get him off her but it was all in vain. He was just too strong. Her fighting only seemed to anger him, causing him to roughly push the side of her shirt up as his hand aggressively gripped her hip, leaving bruises under his finger tips.

Skye summoned all of her energy, bringing her arm back before swinging it towards Dreeman, hearing a satisfying crunch as it connected with his face. The punch served its purpose, sending Dreeman stumbling backwards, clutching his nose. He brought his hand away from his nose to see that it was smeared with blood.

"You bitch," he spat as he advanced towards her and slammed her back against the wall. "You'll pay for that." Skye watched fearfully as his hand reached out to grab her hair, pulling it back roughly. "Tell me where he is." Skye remained silent, only breaking her silence to cry out as Dreeman violently tugged on her hair. After a few moments he changed tactics, moving his hand to her neck, closing it around her throat. "Tell me where he is." Skye was running out of air. She gasped for breath, choking as Dreeman pressed his hand harder against her throat. His beady eyes warning her to tell him soon, before she ran out of time.

"Snakehead falls," she managed to gasp. "He's at snakehead falls." Dreeman released her from his hold, sending her falling to the ground. Skye gasped as the air filled her lungs again. Dreeman gave her one last warning look before walking across the room and leaving. He had fallen for the lie. Skye just hoped that Lucas wasn't anywhere near Snakehead falls.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal hitting concrete could be heard as Taylor placed two chairs on the floor of the. He sat down on one, facing the other empty chair.<p>

"Sit down son," he ordered, gesturing towards the empty seat across from him. Lucas looked at the chair for a moment, debating the pros and cons of doing as his father said, before walking over to the middle of the room, grabbing the chair and dragging it back to the corner, back into the shadows.

"Have you come to tell me that you're going to the Badlands to get Skye back?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the chair. Taylor shook his head. "Then I guess we have nothing left to talk about." This was the point in the conversation when Taylor would normally leave, but he wasn't going to give up today. Taylor picked up his chair and walked it across the room to where Lucas sat.

"What are you doing?" questioned Lucas, stunned by this turn of events. He wasn't used to their routine changing.

"What I should have done eleven years ago, sitting down and having a talk with my son," Taylor replied as he sat down across from Lucas. "Why did you do it?"

"I've done a lot of things," Lucas retorted. "Care to specify?"

"Let's start off with why you're so determined to destroy my colony." Taylor was now aware that their problems went back to Somalia, he just wasn't sure what had caused his son to change so drastically.

"I gave up on those plans. I promised Skye," Lucas answered, effectively ending that conversation.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Taylor questioned. Lucas stood up from his chair, not liking where this conversation had headed, it brought back too many painful memories of the past, of Somalia. He made his way across the room to the opposite corner where he would be safe from his father's questioning and safe from the past.

"Lucas," Taylor warned before turning to face his son, his voice softening. "What would possess a son to kill his own father?" Taylor was half talking to himself, yet at the same time the question was directed at Lucas.

"What would possess a father to blame his own son?" Lucas countered. Taylor was shocked, here they were again with these accusations of blame.

Lucas was starting to get emotional. His carefully composed mask was beginning to crack at the memories of the past. Taylor slowly made his way across the room, seeing how volatile Lucas was. Through Lucas was deep in the corner, hidden in the shadows he was far from safe. The safety that the corner once brought was shattered and Lucas was left exposed and vulnerable.

"Son, I don't bl..." Taylor began as he reached out to touch his son's arm, only to be stopped when Lucas interrupted him.

"Don't touch me." Lucas flinched away from Taylor's hand, turning back towards the wall, hoping to find solace. Taylor sighed, knowing that he could never win with his son when he was like this.

"Did you ever want me?" Lucas asked, so softly that Taylor almost didn't hear him. Taylor moved his hand to Lucas' shoulder. Lucas flinched yet he didn't pull away.

"I've always wanted you son." Taylor's words were quiet, not meant for Lucas to actually hear, Taylor didn't think that Lucas wouldn't listen to anything he had to say in that moment, yet Lucas heard it all the same. The two men stood there, Taylor's hand on his son's shoulder as together they thought back over eleven years of bad choices, mistakes and misguided blame.

But it wasn't over yet. Taylor still had one last question for Lucas, a question that could change everything. Taylor slowly removed his hand from Lucas' shoulder, preparing himself for what was to come.

"And Wash, why?" Her name sounded foreign on his tongue. It had been much too long since he had spoken her name. Though it had been a while since he had last said her name he hadn't stopped thinking about her. Lucas slowly turned to face his father.

"You think that I didn't know about you two?" Taylor could see the vulnerability and sorrow in Lucas's eyes as he spoke.

"That's not an excuse," Taylor argued, feeling the need to stick up for his lieutenant.

"She was asking for it," Lucas replied harshly.

_Lucas stood outside the Command Center. Wash stood handcuffed behind him. He was sure that this would draw his father out of hiding if he was nearby. He would be able to fix the mistake he made eleven years ago, he would be able to sacrifice his son for the woman he loved yet Taylor made no move. Lucas was sure that he was out there somewhere. Lucas turned around, pulling out his gun._

_"You have three seconds before I shoot," Lucas warned, sure that the lieutenant would tell him where the Shannons had gone. If he could find the Shannons he could find his father. "One." He was counting slowly, giving her a chance to save herself. She was brave but not stupid. He watched her face, searching for a sign that she might give in. "Two" Still she made no move to tell him. He would have to try a different tactic. This wasn't working. He was just about to say three, hoping that Wash would finally give in when she spoke for the first time._

_"You know you have your father's eyes."_

_His father's eyes. The same eyes that had judged him every day of his life, the same eyes that had blamed him every day since Somalia, the same eyes that had glared at him, full of disappointment and regret. His father's eyes._

_Lucas couldn't stop himself from pulling the trigger in a pain fuelled rage. He watched as the sonic blast sent Wash falling to the ground, showing Lucas what he had done. He turned and walked away, unable to stay and look at her body on the ground. It was done now._

"What happened to her?" Taylor asked, his voice filled with heartache and sorrow. "We never found her body." Lucas shrugged.

"She was probably taken otg and disposed of with the other bodies. I'd say she probably ended up as a slasher's breakfast." Lucas's tone was harsh, it was the voice of someone who was accustomed to death, a trait that Lucas shouldn't have at his young age. Though Lucas' words sounded harsh Taylor understood, he was no stranger to disposing of bodies, but the words still hurt. Lieutenant Washington deserved so much more than to just be tossed in with the other bodies and thrown to the slashers.

"If it makes you feel any better I regret it," Lucas supplied, his voice small and childlike, the opposite of what it had been moments ago, showing how young and vulnerable he really was. He shouldn't have had to go through what he had. Somalia had robbed him of his childhood, forcing him to grow up too fast. The problem was that in growing up fast he had missed a lot of important lessons.

Though Lucas didn't care about his father's feelings he felt the need to tell him about his regret. He needed his father to understand that he wasn't the monster that everyone made him out to be.

"But regret won't bring her back," Lucas stated, sounding wise beyond his years. Taylor knew that they weren't just talking about Wash now.

Without a word Taylor stood and walked out the door, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts. Taylor knew that he wouldn't get much more out of Lucas that day; Lucas had already shared a lot. They were both emotionally drained after that conversation. It was a much needed conversation that had been eleven years in the making.

Taylor made his way back to the Command Center, intending to get some time to himself before the convoy that he had sent out was due to check in. Taylor had just sat down at his desk when his coms crackled to life. He could hear muffled voices in the background but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Reynolds?" Taylor called, confused that the boy hadn't used proper radio protocol.

"Your soldiers are a little preoccupied right now," came Mira's voice through the coms.

"What have you done with them?" Taylor growled.

"They're tied up at the moment, all fine, a few gashes and some bruises but nothing too bad. They were all willing to tell me what I wanted to know rather than suffer the consequences."

"What do you want in exchange for them?" Taylor asked, cutting straight to the chase, knowing that this was one of Mira's tricks.

"Well I was just going to send them back but now that you mention it we could do with some medical supplied and ammo," Mira replied thoughtfully.

"You can have your meds but no ammo." This was a little game that they always played. Taylor knew that he had to do what it took to get his men back. He couldn't afford to lose anymore soldiers, not when the threat of the Phoenix group was still very real.

"Done," agreed Mira. "Now onto my real reason for this little chat. I have something that you want."

"And what is that?" Taylor questioned.

"Skye Tate," Mira informed him, knowing that her name would pique his interest.

"I'm presuming that there is something you want in return and I'm guessing that you want to set up a trade. What is it that you want?" Taylor replied, knowing this game all too well.

"I want your son." Taylor couldn't say that this came as a shock to him. He had always known that it was possible that the Sixers would want Lucas back. He was a valuable asset.

"I'll bring your soldiers back to Terra Nova in an hour. You can let me know what you decide then. Make sure you have my meds and ammo ready." Mira ordered.

"Just the meds," replied Taylor.

"Can't blame me for trying," Mira teased with a laugh before shutting down the connection. However Taylor wasn't as joyful as the Sixer's leader was. He had an important decision to make. He knew that before he made it he would have to talk to his son again.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry that this took so long. I have had a very busy couple of weeks with uni but I will make an effort to update sooner. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you are all still reading. I should have the next chapter up soon and don't worry, the lucket reunion will happen soon. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I always love to hear what you think of my stories :)

Anyway I have a new multichapter fic that I have started called Bucket List. If you haven't already read it check it out, I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I will be posting the second chapter of it soon.

Now for the other thing I need to mention. Over on tumblr I am hosting The Lucket Awards which are awards for Lucket fanfiction, fanart and fanvideos. I am currently asking for nominations so head over there (www dot thelucketawards dot tumblr dot com - just change the 'dot's to .s and remove the spaces) you can also nominate via email (thelucketawards dot com dot au) but have a look at the tumblr page first to see the rules and categories etc etc.

Alright I will shut up now and let you get on with reading the story.

Disclaimer: Believe it or not I still don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>Taylor made his way back to the brig, visiting his son for the second time that day. He had an important decision to make, one that he needed Lucas' input on. Should he send Lucas back to the Sixers and get Skye back or should he keep Lucas in Terra Nova and find another way to get Skye to come home? There were pros and cons for both options. If he did give Lucas back to the Sixers it would solve the problem of what to do with him and Skye would come back home where she would be safe but if he did that then he would be giving the Sixers a valuable asset. If he did send Lucas back then he would still have the problem of what to do with Lucas plus he would have to find a way to get to the Badlands to get Skye back, a feat that he knew wouldn't be easy. Taylor knew that he had a very important decision to make.<p>

Lucas sat in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest as he thought back over his previous conversation with his father. It had brought back memories, painful memories, memories of things that Lucas had not yet come to term with. The sound of the door opening caught Lucas' attention. Taylor stepped into the room, carrying a plate of food with him. He walked over to where the two chairs sat discarded and brought them across the room. He placed one chair in the shadows next to Lucas and the other one across from it in the light. Taylor sat in the chair in the light and waited for Lucas to take the other seat. Lucas slowly stood before sitting in the empty seat, deciding not to be obstinate just for the sake of it.

Taylor was respecting Lucas by leaving his chair in the shadows, showing that he accepted that the corner was Lucas' little safe haven. The two men had come to a bit of an understanding over the last hour. They were nowhere near sorting out their problems but they seemed to have come to a ceasefire of sorts. There was an air of civility as father and son sat across from each other, neither arguing nor threatening the other. It was a quality that had been missing from their meetings for many years now.

Taylor handed Lucas the plate of food without a word. Lucas took the plate and placed it on his lap instead of letting it sit on the ground like he usually did. The food was a peace offering of sorts. Though Lucas didn't eat it he didn't reject it either. It sat there, untouched yet also abandoned at the same time.

"I spoke to Mira," Taylor began, breaking the silence. "She has Skye." Lucas nodded, already knowing this. He decided to remain silent instead of voicing the 'I told you so' type comments that filled his brain.

"You were right," Taylor continued, stating the obvious. Lucas couldn't deny that it felt great to hear those words. He absentmindedly reached down to the plate on his lap and picked up the bread roll, tearing a piece off before putting it in his mouth and chewing slowly. Though it was only a small gesture it was a big step, one that didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.

"I usually am," Lucas answered. Taylor nodded absentmindedly, thinking off all the times that Lucas had been right, there were quite a few times too.

"When are we going to go and get her back?"

Taylor noticed Lucas' use of the word 'we'. He was talking about both of them, about working together. Lucas hadn't suggested anything like this in many years. It showed Taylor that perhaps there was still hope for them. Perhaps they could find some way to patch up their broken relationship.

"She has offered to send Skye back in exchange for something," supplied Taylor.

"What does she want?" Lucas questioned, getting straight to business. "Whatever she wants just give it to her. Nothing is more important than Skye." There was a commanding tone to his voice. Lucas knew how to deal with Mira. If you gave her what she wanted she was harmless but if you mucked around she could be lethal. He had learnt that now and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Have you really given up on your plans to destroy Terra Nova?" Taylor asked, avoiding Lucas' question.

"I promised Skye," Lucas answered, repeating his earlier words, frustrated that his father had ignored his question.

"What does Mira want?" Lucas repeated, not letting his father get away with ignoring him.

"She wants you," replied Taylor solemnly, knowing that he couldn't avoid the question forever. At his words Lucas jumped up, sending the plate of food flying.

"Let me go," he yelled. "Send me back to them!" The fragile understanding that the two men had come to lay shattered on the floor, much like the remains of Lucas' dinner. Taylor stood up, rising up to meet Lucas.

"Let me go!" Lucas yelled again. Taylor moved his hands up to calm Lucas yet it had the opposite effect. The gesture seemed to anger Lucas further, causing him to reach out and push his father roughly. Taylor stumbled backwards in shock, watching Lucas fuming in front of him. He was completely different to how he had been a minute ago. The calm look that Lucas had previously sported had disappeared and was replaced with psychotic look as Lucas stared at his father, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"You'll never change," Taylor accused quietly as he saw the estranged look in his son's eyes. Taylor stood up, his heart heavy with disappointment as he made his way towards the door. His last hope was cast aside. There was only one option left.

Though Taylor was disappointed that his son hadn't made as much progress as he had thought it did make his decision a lot easier. He would send Lucas back to the Sixers and he would get Skye back. Lucas could handle himself with the Sixers, he would be alright, and clearly he wanted to go back to them. Besides, he couldn't stay in Terra Nova; his last outburst had proved that. Sending him back to the Sixers was the only option.

* * *

><p>Taylor was waiting at the gate when Mira arrived with the kidnapped soldiers. Upon seeing that Taylor had kept up his end of the bargain and brought the medical supplied she released them. The soldiers walked towards Terra Nova with their heads hung, ashamed at getting caught by Mira. Taylor said nothing to the men. He would deal with them later. Right now he had more pressing matters to discuss with Mira.<p>

"So do we have a deal?" Mira questioned as she stepped forwards and took the medical supplied from him. She wasn't talking about the medical supply trade anymore. There was more important stuff to discuss; the medical supplies meant nothing in the big picture.

"We do," Taylor replied seriously. "I'll have my men bring Lucas out of the brig. Where is Skye?" He glanced around Mira, trying to spot Skye sitting in one of the rovers.

"She isn't here. I have some friends of mine looking after her."

Taylor was determined not to show how much Mira's words worried him. He wouldn't show weakness in front of her. Instead he nodded calmly, giving the impression that he was unaffected by what he had just heard.

"We'll trade tomorrow at noon," Mira continued.

Taylor listened carefully as Mira gave him directions to the place where they would trade. Taylor agreed quickly, not mucking around with Mira, knowing that it was best not to anger her while she still had Skye.

After agreeing on the details Mira hurriedly left, leaving Taylor to prepare. He had to decide who would be coming with him, three soldiers was the number that they had agreed on. Then there was the matter of the colony. Taylor had to be sure that this wasn't a plot to get him out of the colony so that the Phoenix group could attack. He needed to make sure that he had a team of good soldiers on duty while he was gone, just in case anything happened.

Then there was the last issue, saying goodbye to Lucas. Taylor had never really gotten to say a proper goodbye to his son. All of their goodbyes had been clouded by threats and injuries. Taylor hoped that he could catch Lucas when he was calm. He was hoping that they could go back to the stage where they had had a fragile understanding. He hoped that if they could do that and leave on good terms that Lucas might truly give up on his plans of revenge. Then with a little luck the colony would be safe.

Taylor didn't think that Lucas could find a way back to the future and without that he wouldn't be able to do much damage to the colony. He just hoped that Lucas had lost his desire to attack Terra Nova. Taylor wouldn't have agreed to send Lucas back to the Sixers if he thought that there was any danger of Lucas finding a way back to the future. But this worked out well for everyone. Lucas could go back to the Sixers and Skye could come back home to Terra Nova. It was the best solution for everyone.

* * *

><p>Skye sat in her cell gingerly touching her face. Most of her bruises had faded, at least, most of the visible ones had. Skye had been left alone since she had last spoken to Mira. The only people that she had seen were the ones who brought her food twice a day. She couldn't say that this was a disappointment. There wasn't anyone in the Badlands that she wanted to see.<p>

The sound of the door being unlocked brought Skye out of her thoughts. The door opened to reveal Mira standing there. Skye gulped, knowing that it was very likely that Mira had discovered that she had lied about Lucas being at Snakehead Falls. She wasn't looking forward to finding out the consequences of her providing Mira with a fake location.

"So I've just been for a trip to Snakehead Falls," Mira began slowly as she shut the door behind her and began to make her way over to Skye. "And I'm sure you can imagine how surprised I was when I discovered that Lucas wasn't there and hadn't been there for some time." Skye glanced down at the ground, anticipating what Mira might do to her for her lie before Mira continued. "You don't have to worry though, I found him." Skye's head snapped up at Mira's words.

"Where is he?" She asked, eager for any news about Lucas.

"Terra Nova," Mira replied, spitting the words, her distaste for the colony evident. "But you don't have to worry. You'll see him soon. You're going back to Terra Nova."Shock crossed Skye's features. She had no idea why Lucas would be in Terra Nova. Perhaps he had made peace with his father in order to come and rescue her. It sounded farfetched but Skye was at the point where she was willing to clutch at whatever spec of hope was left.

"Why are you letting me go?" Skye asked after a moment, her rational side telling her that there had to be some sort of a catch.

"I have no use for you anymore," Mira answered harshly, sending Skye her filthiest glare before leaving the room, leaving Skye alone with her thoughts.

Skye couldn't believe that she was going back to Terra Nova. It was about two months since she had been there. Then there was Lucas. It seemed too good to be true that he was in Terra Nova as well. She could finally go home and be with him. It was all that she had hoped for and more. It seemed like things were finally falling into place for the first time in a very long time.

Skye stood up and walked over to the window for the first time in days. This new knowledge seemed to give her the strength to keep going. She knew that it wasn't long before she would be back at home. She brought her hands up to the bars on the window, taking a deep breath, breathing in the fresh outside air. It made a nice change from the stale air inside the cell. She smiled for the first time since she had been kidnapped. She was finally going home and she was going to see Lucas again. Everything was going to be alright. Little did Skye know that she was very wrong in her assumptions. Clearly she had never heard that when things appear to be too good to be true they quite often are.


	13. Chapter 13

Where did all my reviewers go? Anyway thanks to those of you who did review. Anyway I won't ramble. Here is the Lucket reunion as promised. Hopefully you won't all hate me after this.

* * *

><p>Taylor set off to meet Mira early the next morning. Lucas sat silently in the back of the rover. Taylor had tried to talk to him, to try to fix things so that they could form a truce before they parted ways but he had had no such luck. Lucas had refused to talk with him, insisting that he needed to get away from Taylor and back to the Sixers as soon as possible.<p>

To Taylor it felt like there was an air of finality about this, like this was the final chapter in their story. The last time that Taylor had sent Lucas away, when he had banished him, it hadn't felt like the end. He had felt like Lucas would see the error of his ways and beg to be welcomed back into Terra Nova but he knew that this was not the case this time, it wasn't last time and it wouldn't be the case this time. This was it. It was their last goodbye. Taylor had an ominous feeling about the whole thing, like somehow everything wouldn't play out the way he had planned it would.

After driving for a few hours Taylor finally arrived at the meeting place. He was early, Mira was yet to arrive. Taylor climbed out of the rover, followed by two of his soldiers. The third soldier remained in the rover with Lucas. Taylor stood several feet in front of the rover, his face void of emotion, the perfect battle face, as he waited for Mira to arrive. Lucas' face was composed in a similar way to his father's. He was counting down the minutes until the Sixers would arrive, until he would see Skye again.

It wasn't long before the Sixers appeared with Skye in tow. She came to a stop next to the Sixers, her eyes searching for Lucas. Taylor raked his eyes over her as she stood there handcuffed. He could see subtle differences in her appearance. She was thinner, her clothes seemed to hang off her. There were dark circles around her eyes from a lack of sleep and her skin was pale. Yet the thing that had changed the most was her attitude. For as long as Taylor had known her she had always been strong willed and determined. She would stand tall with her head held high, ready to take whatever life threw at her yet as she stood here before him there was a dejected look in her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped. Taylor wasn't sure if this change in attitude was recent, since she had been kidnapped, or if Skye had been unhappy for a while. All he knew was that this was not the same Skye that had left Terra Nova a couple of months ago. But there was one thing about Skye that Taylor noticed. There was a slight hopeful sparkle in her eyes. It wasn't obvious at first but it gave Taylor hope that there was still some of the old Skye left.

"Uncuff her," Taylor ordered, not wanting Skye to be held captive for a minute longer.

"Get Lucas first," demanded Mira, not trusting Taylor, fearing that he might back out of the deal once he had Skye. He had never done anything of the sort before or given Mira any reason to think that he would yet she still didn't completely trust him. Besides, they were talking about Taylor's son here. Mira of all people knew the lengths that people would go to for their children.

Taylor nodded in agreement, deciding that Mira's request was fair. He turned around and made his way back over to the rover. He could have gotten one of the soldiers to get Lucas for him but it just didn't feel right. Taylor felt like he should be the one to retrieve his son. After all this was their final goodbye.

"Time to go," the commander announced as he opened the rover door. His face was once again stony and emotionless, showing none of his feelings towards his son. Taylor could have sworn that he saw a hint of sadness in Lucas' eyes as he climbed out of the rover and waited for Taylor to release him from his handcuffs but Lucas quickly composed himself, giving the illusion that this situation didn't bother him at all.

Dreeman walked over to uncuff Skye at Mira's orders. Skye instinctively shifted away from him, still afraid of what he might do. It was the first thing that Taylor and Lucas noticed as they walked into the clearing. Both men sported worried looks on their faces at Skye's distress before composing themselves with identical emotionless expressions.

Skye glanced up slowly to find Lucas standing in front of her across the clearing. Her face lit up upon seeing him. Everything else seemed to fade away as their eyes met. Skye had thought about this moment many times while she was being held captive in the Badlands. She had imagined every possible way that this could play out, most of her ideas involving them running straight into each other's arms while murmuring apologies and declarations of love but now that they were here it was different. They slowly walked towards each other, eyes locked on each other, oblivious to everything that was going on around them. The forest was silent. All that could be heard was the soft sound of their footsteps on the grass. You couldn't even hear the occasional roar of a carno which was usually customary in the jungle. It was like everything had stopped for a moment in honour of Lucas and Skye's reunion.

They both came to a stop in the middle of the clearing. Taylor was interested in seeing how his son interacted with Skye. Already he appeared to be a different man to the animal that had begged to be sent back to the Sixers. A flood of emotion overwhelmed Skye as she stood before Lucas. She slowly reached out her hand, needing to feel that he was real and that this wasn't all just a dream. Lucas mirrored her movements, bringing his hand up to meet hers. A sense of calm flowed through Skye at their touch. Lucas laced his fingers with hers before bringing their entwined hands down to their sides. To them that action alone seemed more intimate than anything else they could dream up.

"Lucas I'm..." Skye began, breaking the silence, attempting to apologise. She was stopped when Lucas gently brought his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shh," he soothed, moving his hands from her lips to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, gently caressing her cheek as he did so. The pair allowed themselves to get lost in the sensations of each other. Lucas leant forwards, leaning his forehead against Skye's. Each touch brought back a memory for the two. Their audience was forgotten for now as they revelled in the sensations and memories.

"Bucket," Lucas sighed softly as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of being so close to her again. Skye's response was to seek out his lips and kiss him gently.

Lucas broke the kiss much too soon, moving back slightly to study her, their hands remaining entwined the entire time. Lucas could feel the eyes of everyone on them, the Sixers in particular. He brought his free hand up to Skye's shoulder, spinning them around slowly so that he was in between her and her kidnappers.

"It's going to be alright now," Skye spoke softly, trying to reassure him. "We're going back to Terra Nova. Everything's going to be okay."

Lucas responded with a small forlorn smile as he gently shook his head. It was at that moment that Skye realised how naive she had been. Lucas couldn't come back to live in Terra Nova. It wasn't that simple. It was then that she realised that he wasn't coming back to Terra Nova with her.

"Lucas?" she asked softly, her voice wavering slightly as she begged him to tell her that what she assumed wasn't true.

"Here's what's going to happen," Lucas began slowly, quiet enough so that no one other than Skye could hear him. "You're going to go back to Terra Nova with my father and you're going to live your life and you're going to be happy, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"But Lucas," Skye whimpered, her hand tightening its grip on his while her other hand found its way to clutch his shirt, as if those actions alone could stop him from leaving. A tear began to form in the corner of her eye. One tear for Lucas and all he'd sacrificed to keep her safe. He reached up to gently brush it away, the message in his eyes clear. _Don't cry for me._

"Promise me Bucket," he pleaded gently. A small nod of her head was all Lucas got. It was barely noticeable but he saw it. Skye couldn't deny him anything. Lucas brought his lips up to gently kiss Skye's forehead, leaving them there pressed against her skin for a moment as he made the most of having her there while he could.

Lucas didn't need to say anything, Skye understood. The pair of them had matured during their time apart. Skye understood everything now. Lucas wasn't coming back to Terra Nova with her, he couldn't. He would be going to the Badlands with the Sixers, he had to. This was it for them. It was the end for Lucas and Skye.

Dreeman walked up behind Lucas. It was the Sixer's way of telling Lucas to stop mucking around. Skye wanted to shrink away from Dreeman yet at the same time she didn't want to put any distance between her and Lucas so she clutched onto his shirt tighter, holding him close. Lucas sensed her tensing and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, soothing her. At his touch she instantly relaxed and seemed to forget all about Dreeman and the Sixers for a second, letting Lucas' fingers calm her and send her into a relaxed trance.

Lucas took a step backwards, knowing that he had to leave at some point. He continued to move backwards slowly, one step at a time. His arm was outstretched, his hand remaining joined with Skye's. Skye didn't move forwards, knowing that this was it, their separation. But she wasn't ready to let go of him by any means. Their hands stretched out, fingers touching until the last moment when they could no longer overcome the distance. Skye noticed the immediate loss of his touch. She fought to choke back a sob as she looked up into Lucas' eyes. They were telling her to turn around, to go back to Terra Nova, to leave him. She obeyed, turning around and slowly beginning to walk over to Taylor. One step, two steps, pause. She couldn't do it.

Skye spun around and ran back to Lucas. She grasped his face, standing up on her toes, and brought her lips back to his, kissing him hard. Lucas's hands came up to grip her hips tightly, holding her close, letting himself believe for a moment that they could continue like this eternally, never having to leave each other.. His hands moved, pushing up the hem of her shirt as they found their way across her stomach, moving upwards. Skye's hands had slid down from Lucas face and were now exploring the planes of his chest, moving downwards. Skye moaned, granting his tongue entrance as she pressed her body closer to his, letting herself get lost in the sensation of him. She needed this one last goodbye, this one last reminder of him. The trouble was she didn't want it to end. Eventually air was needed and Lucas broke away. He knew that they had to leave but that didn't make it any easier.

"Be strong Bucket," he whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. "I know you can do it." Skye nodded, biting her lip and willing herself to keep it together. She could do this, Lucas believed in her. She let her hands drop, slowly stepping away from Lucas, turning around and letting her actions speak for themselves. Each step was more difficult than the last, she had to push herself harder, forcing herself to keep going and to not turn around and run back to Lucas. Her entire being was telling her to turn around and go back to Lucas, to throw herself in his arms where everything would be alright. If he could just hold her again, kiss her again, touch her again she was sure that everything would be alright but deep down she knew that it wasn't true. It couldn't work out that way. This was the only way.

Lucas watched as she finally made it back across the clearing to Taylor. He saw as she turned around to face Lucas and the Sixers, squaring her shoulders and trying to look strong as she stood next to his father. A small smile crossed his face. That was his Bucket. That was the girl that he fell in love with, the girl that stayed strong no matter what.

Taylor and Skye watched as Dreeman grabbed Lucas' shoulders and roughly turned him around. Taylor was surprised to see that Lucas was handcuffed. He had thought that Lucas was going back to join the Sixers as one of them, not as a prisoner. He had thought that Lucas wanted to go back to the Sixers to join them when in reality he had willingly handed himself over to the Sixers in exchange for Skye. Lucas had played Taylor. His outbursts had all been for show, to convince Taylor to send him back to the Sixers so that Skye would be free. Taylor felt something stir inside him. This was a side of Lucas that he hadn't seen in many years, a side that he was sure had disappeared. He hadn't seen this selfless side of Lucas since Somalia when Lucas had begged Taylor to save Ayani instead of himself. Taylor couldn't help feeling that maybe this wasn't the perfect plan after all.

Once Lucas reached the edge of the clearing he glanced back for one more look at Skye. This was goodbye. Then he was gone into the trees, leaving Skye alone with Taylor and the other Terra Novan soldiers. Taylor reached out to put a comforting hand on Skye's shoulder, sensing her sadness.

"Be strong Skye," he murmured. Skye was struck with a sense of familiarity as he repeated Lucas words. She head Lucas' other words playing in her head. _I know you can do it._ Another lone tear made its way to the corner of her eye. With no one there to brush it away it began its descent down her cheek before fading away into her skin. It wasn't a tear for Lucas. It was a tear for them, for what they were and what they would no longer be. It wasn't followed by another. There was only one tear for them. She would be strong.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update I have been really struggling to write these last few weeks plus I have been super busy. Anyway I'm updating now. This is just a little filler but I will try to get the next chapter up very soon. I'm definitely not abandoning this story. I have lots of big plans for it, I have just been struggling a little bit with the short term plans for it. Anyway I would love to hear what you think if there are any of you still out there.

Also, if any of you are interested I wrote a oneshot called _Three Shots _ you should check it out. I also have another oneshot that will be posted in the next few days.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p><em>Skye looked across the empty clearing to where Lucas had just disappeared. The clearing seemed a lot bigger now leaving Skye feeling even more alone. She knew that with each passing second Lucas was being taken further and further away from her. She glanced around the clearing, noticing that Taylor and the Terra Novan soldiers had mysteriously disappeared. The loneliness began to sink in as she realised that she had just been left out there. Taylor had left her and Lucas had left her. Skye was truly all alone. <em>

_The sound of twigs snapping caught Skye's attention. Full of fear, her head shot up, scanning the surrounding area for the source of the noise. The culprit was soon found as Lucas stepped through the trees. Skye didn't know how he had managed to escape and she honestly didn't care as she ran across the clearing to him. Lucas reached out for her once she made it to him. His arms were around her, holding her tight and keeping her safe. Skye felt the feeling of loneliness evaporating as he held her close. Her hands were gripping his shirt tightly once again, knowing that if they held on to each other everything would be okay. Nothing could come between them. Skye wasn't letting go this time. She had seen how that story ended and wasn't eager for a repeat. _

"_Bucket," Lucas whispered fondly, savouring her name as he reached out to gently brush her hair behind her ear. _

_Lucas leaned down towards Skye. She knew that he was seconds away from kissing her. She was seconds away from that divine feeling of his lips against her. Her was heart racing, she knew what was coming. Anticipation filled her as she waiting for him to close the gap between him and kiss her. _

Suddenly Skye awoke with a start, her dream disappearing along with Lucas. The sun was shining through the window of the room in the house that she now called home. Every night had been like this for the past week. Every night Skye's sleep was plagued with dreams. Some of them were good, like the most recent one, and some of them were bad, and not something that Skye was eager to relive. Yet all of them contained Lucas and all of them left Skye with the same sense of loss and loneliness deep in her stomach.

Skye planned on getting out of bed and starting the day, yet she just couldn't find the energy. She knew it was late, much later than was acceptable to be in bed, but when you were up until the early hours of the morning, trying to escape the thoughts that haunted you, you were generally allowed to sleep in a little later. Skye wished that she could fall back asleep, back to the place where Lucas was safe and back with her or even just to a black-filled, dreamless sleep, either of those would better than the reality that she was living. But that couldn't happen. She knew that she had to get up. Lucas' words ran through her head. _Be strong Bucket. _ She knew that she had to get up, she had promised Lucas that she would live her life and be happy. While she knew that the latter couldn't be achieved she also knew that she could work on the former.

Using all the energy she could muster, Skye sat up and swung her legs over the bed, preparing to go outside and live. As much as she wished that lying in a darkened room could be classified as living, she knew that wasn't what Lucas had meant. So summoning all her strength, Skye got up and got ready to start the day, for Lucas.

She was just going through the motions, showering, dressing and stomaching the obligatory piece of toast that she knew the Commander would ask about later. Taylor was very concerned about her, as were several others in the colony, yet Skye put on a brave face and told them she was fine, continuing on with her life, for Lucas.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Terra Nova had been a mostly silent affair. After Taylor's initial enquiries about Skye's well being he fell silent, giving the illusion that his attention was entirely focused on the path of the rover, while in reality his thoughts were focused on his son. He knew that he had misjudged his son, always presuming the worst of him, but in that clearing Lucas had no reason to lie. Taylor had seen the real Lucas for the first time in a very long time. Lucas had sacrificed himself for Skye, doing what Taylor hadn't allowed him to do eleven years ago. He had handed himself over to the Sixers, so that Skye would be safe, in a pure and selfless dead. So Taylor promised himself that he would take care of Skye and sort this whole mess out, for Lucas.<p>

* * *

><p>As Skye walked out the door she noticed that the sun was shining bright in the sky. She attempted to plaster a fake smile on her face, trying to match the cheery mood that the sunny day seemed to have spread across the colony. She made her way over to the orchards, hoping that the manual labour of agriculture duty might take her mind off the pain that she felt inside.<p>

The work helped, for a while. The physical effort seemed to distract her. But the truth was that Skye was tired, mentally and physically. She was trying to exhaust herself physically so that she would be distracted from the emotional pain, but the emotional pain was already taking its toll on her physically, preventing her from sleeping and sending her into a depression that made even the simplest of tasks seem difficult. Yet Skye pushed all of this to the back of her head, putting on a smile and continuing on, for Lucas.

Skye paused for a moment, her hand halfway up as she reached for an apple. Suddenly it all seemed too difficult. The simple action of reaching for the fruit seemed to take too much effort. Skye lost the first battle with herself when she let her hand drop limply to her side, exhausted by the sheer thought of reaching for the rosy red fruit. She took a deep breath, silently telling herself to carry on, that she could do this, and that she had to do this. She had promised Lucas that she would live her life. She took another shuddering breath, attempting to calm herself and willing herself to not cry. Then suddenly a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Skye." She instantly knew that it was Josh, he was one of the only people who would still talk to her these days. She murmured a quick reply as she attempted to replace the smile on her face, knowing that she had to at least present the illusion that she was alright.

It was safe to say that things had been a little awkward between Skye and Josh at first, what with Josh's state of undress at their last meeting. When Skye returned Josh had begun to ramble off an apology before she had silenced him, saying that she just wanted to forget the whole thing. Fortunately Josh was in agreement and nothing more was said on the subject. Since then Josh and Skye had resumed their past time of spending time together. Skye wasn't sure if she was glad of this because of Josh's company or if this was a burden because of the extra hours that she had to spend sporting a fake smile.

"You know I'm here for you right," Josh spoke with a concerned expression on his face. "As a friend." At his clarification he reached out to gently touch her arm, showing his support. Skye nodded, knowing that she couldn't trust herself to speak, truly appreciating his words.

Skye turned back to the tree and reached up to pull an apple of the branches, hearing a snap crisp as it came away from the tree, a small smile appearing on her face at her miniscule victory.

* * *

><p>Lucas spat blood out of his mouth, turning back to face the fist that was responsible for a multitude of injuries across his body.<p>

"Is this really what you're going to do to me?" Lucas asked, turning to face Mira who stood in the corner, a stony expression on her face. "You get someone else to come and beat me up while you stand there and watch. Do you really think that you can beat me into submission? Let me tell you something, you are not going to break me. I've faced a lot worse before and I lived to fight another day. There is no way that your hired thug can make me cooperate. Really, I thought we had more respect for each other than this."

Mira glanced towards Dreeman who stood towering over Lucas, gesturing with her hand that he should leave. He nodded before turning and walking out the door leaving Mira and Lucas alone.

"I do respect you Lucas," Mira replied in a calm tone as she walked towards him. Yet her impatience and anger were beginning to show. "I have a lot of respect for you. I know what you are capable of. However, I thought that you might have a little respect for me and what I can do." Lucas stared straight ahead, childishly refusing to answer her.

"Do you even know why I'm doing this?" she asked him, her voice softening slightly.

"Money? Just like the rest of them," Lucas half guessed.

"My daughter," Mira corrected harshly, her eyes boring into Lucas'. "I will do what it takes to get back to her."

"That is so touching," Lucas replied sarcastically. His insolence was met with a slap to the cheek, causing him to turn his head away, refusing to show Mira the pain she had caused. Mira couldn't help noticing the similarity between Lucas' answer and his father's response when she had told him the same thing.

"I need you to help me get back to my daughter," continued Mira. "You will help me or I will force you to. Don't mess with me. Are we clear?" Once again Lucas remained silent, pretending to ignore her.

"Family can be a powerful motivator can't it Lucas," she finished as she turned and left the room, leaving Lucas to think about her words.

* * *

><p>Commander Taylor stood out the front of the Command Center, catching as the sun set on another day in Terra Nova. He knew that he should be happy, his plan had gone off without a hitch, yet there was a part of him that felt like Lucas had gotten the short end of the stick. Taylor had never imagined that Lucas would be going with the Sixers as their prisoner. He couldn't help feeling like he had to fix this for Lucas. At the same time, he knew that he couldn't keep changing his mind about who belong in the colony and who didn't. It sent a bad message out to the colonists, not to mention what it was doing to his reputation. But it seemed that when it came to family Taylor's judgement was clouded, yet that didn't stop him from thinking of possible plans to save Lucas. He knew that time was not on his side and if he was going to do something to save Lucas it would have to be soon. And this time it would have to be for good. He couldn't change his mind anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the colony Skye sat in her room, watching the window as the darkness swallowed the colony. All of her previous elation at her progress was gone as she mentally prepared herself for another long night. She wasn't sure what was worse, the tossing and turning brought about by an inability to sleep or the nightmares that came when she did sleep. Either way night was not a good time for her. Saying that, the days weren't much better either, yet Skye kept pushing on, taking it one day at a time. After all, she had promised Lucas.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

So it has been way to long since I updated this. I just got caught up in other things, but I'm back now and I'm getting up to the good bit of the story so it should be getting interesting soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to those of you who are still here reading after all this time. I'll try to get chapter 16 posted in the next couple of weeks. If I don't feel free to come and hassle me until I do. Hassling generally tends to make me write more.

Anyway I didn't completely disappear in my absence. I have written another multichapter called 21 Days of Somalia which is finished apart from the epilogue which I will be posting soon. I've also been working on a 100 word challenge which I have posted here and I have been working on a Rush fic called More which features Mella (of course) and is about what would have happened if Stella hadn't had a miscarriage. If you haven't already you should go and check them out and review and stuff. Alright my shameless self promotion is over for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova, I don't even own it on DVD because Australia is stupid and has to get everything about a month after the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Lucas awoke to find Dreeman standing over him, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Inwardly he groaned and mentally prepared himself for the pain that was to come. Every day was the same here. Every morning Lucas would be greeted with another round of pain, another round of torture. It would be so easy for a person to lose themselves in there, yet Lucas held on. He didn't regret his decision to sacrifice himself for a second, not when he knew that Skye was safe because of it.<p>

"Are you going to help us?" questioned Dreeman as he stood grinning at Lucas with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Lucas replied the same as he did every day; with a shake of his head and silence. His refusal to cooperate was met with a punch to the face, causing his head to smack back against the wall. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain, knowing that the only way to escape from this was to retreat into his mind.

Lucas began to think of Skye. The thought of her sweet smile, her soft skin and the sound of her laugh was enough to help Lucas to escape from the reality of the pain. If he concentrated on her hard enough he could almost believe that he was off somewhere else with her, somewhere far away from all the pain, somewhere where they were alone and everything was less complicated, somewhere where they were safe and together.

If he concentrated hard enough he could almost hear her calling his name. His eyes closed as he concentrated on her voice, imagining that he was with her and that each blow that his battered body received was her soft hands gently soothing him. It was this illusion that helped him to endure the torture. Her hands caressed his face, his arms, his chest; her touch ghosted over every inch of his body. It helped him to mask the pain from the beating that his body took.

Eventually the blows stopped and Lucas could vaguely hear Dreeman exiting the room. He was saved from the pain of torture for now, yet he still remained in his fantasy world. He was safe there and much happier. Nothing could hurt him there; it was just him and Skye.

"Lucas," Skye whispered, gently caressing his cheek. He relaxed under her touch as he let her soothe him, listening to her whisper his name over and over again. She was taking away the pain and helping him to continue on. She was all that he needed to get through this. He longed to reach out and touch her, to kiss her, to thank her for being there for him, but he knew that if he did the illusion would fade and that was the last thing he wanted. He needed her. He wasn't ready to give her up yet. She was the last thing he was holding onto. Without her he had nothing.

* * *

><p>Skye sat behind one of the housing units, struggling to hold back her tears. She had not-so-good days and even worse ones. Today was one of the bad ones. She wanted to be strong, she really did. She hated being weak, but everything just seemed to be taking its toll on her, sending her crashing into a depression. For a while she had had everything and then in the space of a few months it was all taken away from her. Now everything was catching up to her and she was not handling it well.<p>

"Hey, Skye."

Skye looked up to see Josh walking towards her. She hastily wiped at her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice the state she was in. But it appeared that she wasn't so good at hiding her sadness as Josh immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"It's one of _those_ days, isn't it," he said knowingly as he sat down next to her.

"It's always one of _those_ days," Skye replied honestly, too tired to try to lie to him. She looked exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep, but that was just how she was these days. She had been running and now everything had caught up with her and taken its toll on her.

"But it's one of the really bad ones," he continued seriously, watching as Skye nodded. "You really miss him, don't you." Skye nodded again.

"He's not the same man that took over Terra Nova," she explained. "He's good. He's just broken and lost. He made mistakes, but deep down he's a good person."

"I suppose he didn't _actually _kill me," Josh replied in mock thoughtfulness as he grinned, trying to cheer Skye up.

"I'm seriously, Josh," Skye replied, pushing his shoulder and letting a ghost of a smile appear on her face. While his banter did cheer her up, she couldn't help thinking of what it was that had caused Lucas to spare Josh that night. "There's just so much more to him than meets the eye. He saved me; he gave himself to the Sixers to save me. Who knows what they're doing to him now, they're not happy with him. He doesn't deserve this. He's had too many bad things happen to him in his life." It was strange to talk about him. There was a part of her that loved to share her stories of him, yet there was another part of her that wasn't handling this conversation so well, a par that made her heart constrict at the mere thought of him.

"You love him," Josh said. It was both an observation and a question.

Skye turned to face him.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. As much as it hurt her to say it, knowing that he was out there in the Badlands and there was a good chance that she would never see him again, she couldn't lie, not about something this important.

"I'm going to help you get him back," Josh promised.

"Really, how?" Skye asked, hardly believing what she was hearing. It all sounded too good to be true.

"We can just steal a rover," Josh replied, brushing off all of Skye's concerns. "Just leave it all up to me."

"You're really going to do this?" she questioned. "Why?" It wasn't a secret that Lucas wasn't exactly Josh's favourite person, there were so many things that Josh blamed Lucas for. Skye couldn't understand why he was suddenly keen to rescue him.

"Because if this is what it takes to make my best friend happy then it's what I'm going to do," he responded seriously. "So how does tomorrow suit you?" A large grin appeared on Skye's face. This was the happiest she had been in over a week. She reached over to hug Josh, thanking him for everything.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Jim said as he paced up and down the Command Center. Taylor had called him into his office for a very important announcement. So far Jim wasn't taking this announcement so well.<p>

"You're going back to the Badlands to get the prisoner that you traded with the Sixers for Skye and you're going to bring him back here to Terra Nova," he continued, repeating Taylor's plan. The idea seemed completely ludicrous to Jim.

"No, Shannon," Taylor replied angrily. "I'm going to go and rescue my son and end this fight with the Sixers once and for all. This has gone on for too long already."

"And you expect me to be okay with this," Jim asked, clearly not on board with Taylor's plan to save Lucas.

"This has nothing to do with what you want," Taylor continued, still frustrated with Jim. "Tomorrow my soldiers and I will be going to the Badlands to get my son back and you will stay here and look after the colony."

"What makes you so sure that you can bring Lucas back here?" Jim questioned. He seriously doubted that Lucas could be redeemed. "He was going to kill me, he was going to kill my son and he killed Wa..."

"Enough!" Taylor yelled. He had had enough of Jim's defiance. "I am well aware of what Lucas has done, but I have to at least try to see if there is a human being left inside." _Ayani would never forgive me if I didn't. _He didn't say this last part out loud, but he thought it. His heart tightened at the thought of his late wife. She would have been devastated if she has seen what this family had become. He had to do this for her; it was what she would have wanted.

Jim gave Taylor a short nod before walking out of the Command Center, accepting that this was not a battle that he was going to win against the commander. It was obvious that Jim didn't agree with Taylor's plan. He just didn't think that going to the Badlands was the solution of all of their problems. Truth be told he was beginning to think that Taylor had lost it. Taylor always seemed to make questionable decisions when it came to his son and Jim couldn't help feeling that this one was going to backfire on them.

Taylor was almost going mad with this idea of saving his son. It was something that he had dreamed of for some time. He had never wanted this ending for his family. Lucas was the last link to Ayani that he had left and he wasn't ready to give up on that yet. He would admit that there was a time when he had thought that Lucas was a lost cause and had given up on him, but now he was sure that there was hope. He had seen something in Lucas' eyes that day when he had saved Skye. Something that told him that there was still a part of his son inside the broken man that Lucas had become. It gave him hope and he was going to hold onto this last shred. Lucas still had a chance to redeem himself.

* * *

><p>"So you've become good all of a sudden," Mira said judgingly as she sat across from Lucas. She had returned to his cell, minus her chief torturer, to talk to him, hoping to make some progress with him.<p>

Lucas sighed before slowly opening his eyes, accepting that he was in his cell and that Mira was there. The illusion of Skye was gone; she had shattered the second Mira spoke, leaving Lucas alone in this hell hole.

"I changed," Lucas replied, not sure why he felt the need to respond to her. She was responsible for ripping his life to shreds. He didn't owe her anything.

"So you're on Taylor's side now," she continued.

"I still hate my father and I'll never forgive him for what he did to me, but I love Skye and I would do anything for her," Lucas clarified truthfully.

"Love, it's a powerful emotion," Mira contemplated, half talking to herself. "I'd join Taylor's side if I thought he could get my daughter back, but our employers, former employers, are the only ones who can make that happen." She paused as Lucas nodded. He seemed rather uninterested, as if he didn't see the point to all this. She was declaring her motives to him but he didn't see what this had to do with him.

"And you're the only one who can get me to out former employers," she finished. Suddenly it all made sense to Lucas. This was her way of trying to convince him to help.

"Please, Lucas," she pleaded. Her demeanour had completely changed. "I'm begging you. Just help me get back to my daughter. If you help me, I can get you out of here. I can get you somewhere safe, away from here. I can set up a life for you and Skye in 2149."

Lucas looked over at her, analysing her expression, trying to see if she was telling the truth. She was hard to read. Throughout all the years that Lucas had known her, she had kept her emotions hidden behind the perfect poker face. He wasn't quite sure how to take this blatant display of emotion. She seemed to be genuine in her desire to get back to her daughter and she was offering him a way out. Without her he was probably going to rot away in the Badlands for the rest of his days. He had to at least try to get out of there.

"Alright, I'll help you," Lucas agreed after a moment's thought. "But I'm not helping them, just you. And you have to get me out of here. Now I'll need some things; I need a plex, some paper and something to write with and my box. "

"I can do that," Mira replied as she reached out to shake on it. She stood up and turned to leave. Her work there was done.

"You have to get me out of here though," Lucas called as she exited the room. He didn't think that she would go back on her part of the deal, but he wasn't going to risk everything to help her if he wasn't going to get some sort of compensation in return.

Mira didn't reply to him, but she smiled as she shut the door behind her. After all the time that had been spent waiting for him to agree, all it had taken was a little emotion. It surprised her that he had been so easy to convince. He had gone soft.

"Did you do it?" Dreeman said to her as she exited the room.

"It was all too easy," she said with a smile. "You just need to know how to play Lucas Taylor. Offer him what he wants and he'll do whatever you ask." The pair shared a chuckle. They were on their way to finding a way back to 2149.


	16. Chapter 16

So I'm finally updating this. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I just got busy with stuff and lost my inspiration, the usual excuses. I also wanted to get back into a regular updating schedule with this which meant getting a bit of prewriting done. The next chapter will be up soon though. I am getting up to the exciting bits which means I will be able to get chapters done quicker. There are a lot of fun bits to come. We've got a Lucket reunion, a surprise return, a few deaths and _The Battle of the Badlands _as I have taken to calling it. I'm particularly excited about writing the deaths. No one if safe. I have some evil things planned for these characters.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and a big thank you to anyone who is still out there reading. Let me know if you are, us Lucket fans need to stick together. Anyway I shall be back very soon with another chapter (and that's a promise).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Skye met Josh outside her housing unit. It was still pitch black outside and the colony was deserted apart from the soldiers that patrolled the perimeter. Security had been increased after Skye was found to be the spy. The old drainage ditch that she used to use had been filled in with rocks. It still let the water, but it could no longer be used as a way in or out of the colony. But, fortunately for Skye, Josh had found a solution.<p>

The colony was still largely in disarray. It took time to rebuild, longer than the few months that they had had, especially with their limited and diminishing supplied. Many of the colonists cursed this fact, although Skye and Josh were glad of it on this particular day as it gave them a large mostly abandoned area of the colony from which they could sneak out. It was simply a case of avoiding the patrols and climbing the fence for the young pair. It was easily accomplished, thanks largely to the cover that the darkness of the early morning provided. Soon they were on their way towards the Badlands and towards Lucas. Skye and Josh made their way through the trees to where Josh said that there was a rover waiting for them. It didn't take long for them to find it, although, upon arriving at the rover, the reason for its abandonment became clear.

"Josh, when you said we would steal a rover, I thought it would at least be a working one," Skye said from where she stood under the hood of the rover trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I just heard that it was out here and thought it would be perfect. I never thought that it might not work."

"Well people don't just leave perfectly good rovers out in the jungle for no reason, Josh," Skye teased. Even though this setback was definitely not good news for Skye, the promise of rescuing Lucas had lifted her spirits and she was happier than she had been in days.

"Who does it belong to anyway?" she asked as she busied herself under the hood.

"Malcolm," Josh replied with a hint of a cheeky grin.

"Wow, you really are your father's son, aren't you," Skye continued.

"Well I'm hoping that if we get caught Dad will be so proud of me for choosing Malcolm's rover to steal that he'll go softer on me and maybe not ground me for as long," he explained.

"Good plan," Skye praised before letting out a noise of triumph. She walked around to the driver's side and started up the rover, watching as it spluttered to life.

Finally they were ready to go. Skye drove while Josh navigated, well attempted to navigate would be more accurate. He sat there in the passenger seat, turning the plex, which showed a map, around every which way, attempting to find where they were and where they were supposed to be going. Eventually, Skye tired of Josh's mediocre directions and violently stamped her foot down on the brake, stopping the rover suddenly and very nearly sending Josh flying out of his seat.

"Pass it to me," she ordered, leaving no room for debate. Snatching the plex out of Josh's outstretched hand, she turned it around the right way and quickly found their location, tracing their route. Realising where they were, she turned back to Josh, a patronising look on her face.

"What?" he asked, confused by the look she was giving him.

"Josh, we're going to wrong way," she chastitised.

"Now, we can't be," argued Josh, refusing to believe that Skye was right. "We must be near the route we're supposed to take."

"Not even close," Skye retorted. "We're going in the opposite direction.

"We can't be..." Josh murmured before trailing off. His face fell at the realisation that Skye was indeed right and that his map reading skills left a lot to be desired. Skye just shook her head at him. He was hopeless.

"It's difficult," Josh muttered, pouting as he tried to come up with an excuse.

Soon they were back on their way with Josh in the driver's seat and Skye navigating. They were making a lot more progress this way. Skye found herself wishing that they could go faster, eager to get to Lucas. It had been weeks since she was last alone with him. She longed to see him again, to touch him again and to kiss him again. Provided that everything went to plan, she could do just that in a matter of hours. She felt her heart race at the thought of this. He could still cause these reactions inside her even after all this time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the colony, Taylor and his men were readying themselves in order to leave. They planned to make their way over to the Badlands and surprise the Sixers in the evening. They would have a greater advantage that way.<p>

When Taylor had briefed his men on this mission, he had told them that this was it. This was the end of the war with the Sixers. There would be only one victorious side after this, and Taylor was determined that that side would be his. Before leaving, he had given his soldiers one of his famous speeches to scare and inspire them. He told them that it was highly likely, almost certain, that some of them would not survive the fight. He spoke of stories that would be told of these men for generations to come. Now was the time to show their loyalty to Terra Nova and fight for their colony. The soldiers responded to his speech with an enthusiastic cheer. They were ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Skye and Josh finally arrived in the Badlands. They had left the rover about a klick back and were making their way towards the camp that the Phoenix Group and the Sixers had set up. The area was covered in an ominous fog, almost as if it was setting the mood for what was to happen.<p>

Phoenix soldiers walked the perimeter, although, due to the distance they had to cover and their diminishing numbers, it was almost too easy for Skye and Josh to slip in unnoticed. They made their way through the building, avoiding the keen eyes of the guards. Skye fought back a shudder as she was reminded of her time here. She tried to remember the route to the cell, bring back painful memories of being held captive. She pushed these thoughts out of her head, focusing on finding Lucas.

Skye darted towards where she remembered the cell to be with Josh not far behind her. Josh was amazed that they hadn't been caught yet. It almost made him uneasy knowing that it had been so easy. He couldn't help feeling as though something bad was going to happen.

"There it is, Josh," Skye exclaimed, feeling genuine hope for the first time in weeks.

Skye ran over to the door of the one place that she had absolutely no desire to return to. She tried the door handle, growling in frustration at the realisation that it was locked. How did they even manage to build a room with a locking door in the middle of the Badlands? It appeared that many of these buildings had been there for a while. Skye had no idea how long they had been there for. The Badlands were still largely a mystery to Terra Nova.

"Lucas," she called softly, anxious in case he wasn't inside and she was just announcing her presence to a Sixer. When there was no answer, Skye decided to try the window. She walked around to the side of the small building and peeked inside the cell anxiously.

"Lucas," she called again as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the cell. It was just as cold and dark and miserable as she remembered. She fought back a shudder, reminding herself that she was there for Lucas.

"Lucas," she repeated urgently. At her words, she saw something in the corner stir. She squinted into the darkness, trying to make out what or who it was. Then Skye heard it, the most perfect sound in the world.

"Bucket?"

"Lucas," she sighed in reply. They were reunited at last.

Lucas was sure that he was dreaming, for his dreams were the only place he could hear that angelic sound now, but she sounded so real. He answering call lead him to check. He got to his feet with some difficulty, having been sitting in the corner for many hours now, hiding inside his mind. He took slow steps towards her, his legs weak and sore from a lack of use. He felt them buckle beneath him and reached out to use the wall to steady himself. The pain was real, but was she?

He slowly made his way across the room, emerging from the darkness into the small beam of light that shone through the window. The light hurt his eyes, it had been days since he had gazed into it, but the discomfort was worth it since, as his eyes gradually adjusted to the light, he saw her standing there. Skye was here at last. She wasn't a mirage or illusion this time. She was as real as the layers of dirt and dried blood that covered Lucas' skin.

Lucas reached through the bars on the window, needing the indubitable proof that she was real. His fingertips brushed her skin ever so slightly. She was really there. Lucas couldn't stop himself from closing the distances between them, kissing her as best he could between the bars before breaking the kiss, but not moving away, gazing into her eyes.

"You came back," he whispered, barely believing what he was seeing.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you here, did you?" she replied with a small smile, glad to see him again after all this time.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you in my life," he admitted as her joy began to rub off on him. "So what's the escape plan?"

"Well..." Skye began sheepishly, not keen to admit that she hadn't thought that far ahead. "We were just going to make it up on the spot."

'We?" Lucas asked, confused as to who constituted 'we'.

"Josh and I," explained Skye hesitantly.

"The Shannon boy?" Lucas retorted, a hint of disgust evident in his tone. "You brought the Shannon boy with you."

"Lucas," she warned as Josh stepped into view.

"How times have changed," Josh spoke, referring to the time when Lucas had held Josh and his father captive in Terra Nova. An angry growl reverberated in Lucas' chest as he shook the bars, the muscles in his arms flexing with the strength of his grip. He did not appreciate Josh's comments.

"Josh," Skye chastitised, trying to let him know that he wasn't helping. She turned back to Lucas, her face serious. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Someone's coming," Josh said suddenly. Panic flashed on Skye's face. Suddenly she didn't know what to do. Lucas knew that he had to make the decision for her.

"Go," he said knowing that if she were to be found near him the consequences would be dire.

"I don't want to leave you," Skye replied, reaching up to lace her fingers with his.

"Just go," he ordered firmly. Skye nodded as she took a step backwards. Her actions seemed to sink in and she tightened her grip on Lucas' hand. Lucas could see that she wasn't going to leave.

"No," she whimpered in a small voice. She had just gotten Lucas back and she wasn't ready to give him up. There had to be some way to get him out of there before they were caught. Lucas turned towards Josh, knowing that there was only one way to do this.

"Josh, get her out of here," Lucas said. The two men's eyes met for a second and an understanding seemed to pass between them. While the past had not been forgiven, bridges were beginning to be mended. Lucas was helpless and was turning to Josh for help. He wasn't just asking Josh to get Skye out of the vicinity for the time being, he was asking Josh to get her out of the Badlands and back to Terra Nova where she would be safe.

Josh nodded solemnly, accepting Lucas' request. Without hesitation, he grabbed Skye's wrist. Her hold on Lucas tightened in response, the opposite of what Lucas' hand was doing. He was letting her go, sending her away, to keep her safe. She reluctantly let go as Josh pulled her away. Josh's grip was firm as he ran with her off to safety, taking her away from Lucas.

Lucas hung his head in silence, feeling his hopes of escaping disappearing. For a moment, he had truly believed that he was going to be saved. He had let himself dream that he might be free, but it appeared that that would not be so. Moments later, the door to the cell opened and Mira walked in with Dreeman behind her. Lucas felt his stomach sink. Mira he could handle, but he knew that with Dreeman there it would not be good news.

"Ready to fulfil your part of the deal?" Mira asked as she walked towards him. "Or are you too busy talking to your visitors?" Lucas paled. She knew.


End file.
